New Moon Forever
by Scarlet Redd
Summary: Based on New Moon. Bella's willing to forget about Edward at any cost, even her mortality...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I've been thinking about lately and I recently decided to write it

**This is a story I've been thinking about lately and I recently decided to write it. Hope you like it…**

Sailor Night Sky, leader of the four exotic soldiers, faced Bella and said to her, "Now that you know who we truly are you have one of two options: One, you can either join us and protect the earth from evil, or two, you can swear upon your life that you will not speak to a soul about us."

Bella was stunned by this. She had known Scarlett, Jazz, Kayla and Kelly for three years, and all five girls had grown to love each other as sisters. They always hung out together, always stood with each other in all they did, always supported each other with what ever decision they made, and just all of a sudden Bella finds out that her four best and closest friends are not humans at all. They are actually soldiers, and princesses of their own respective name sake.

"Before I make my decision answer me these two questions."

"Sure, what is it?" One of the girls asked her.

"Who are you truly?" Bella asked them with earnest curiosity in her voice as well as her eyes.

The first one stepped up.

"I am Sailor Night Sky, Earth's nocturnal protector, soldier to Selene, goddess of the moon and daughter of the goddess of time."

"I am Sailor Crystal, source of all life in the universe, soldier to Serenity, queen of the moon and goddess of peace."

"I am Sailor Blossom, princess of all plantae, soldier to Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

"I am Sailor Sol, princess of the Sun, soldier to Apollo, god of the sun."

Bella stood in silence as the other girls waited for her second and final question.

"If I decide to join you, do I have to leave my family?"

The four soldiers looked at each other and then Night Sky answered with sadness in her voice knowing what Bella's answer would be. "Yes."

"I can assure you your secret is safe with me." It hurt Bella to tell them her answer because not only were the four girls her sisters, but it felt as though she had to choose from her natural family and her learn-to-love-with-time-family.

As the soldiers began to depart, Night Sky went closer to Bella and said to her with tears in her eyes, "Even though you've chosen to stay here it does not change a thing between us. You are still my sister, and I will always look out for you. If you ever need me just think of me and I'll be by your side in an instant."

With that said they both hugged and Night Sky departed with the other soldiers with grief in her eyes.


	2. Forgetting

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella's eighteenth birthday just passed. She celebrated it with her boyfriend Edward Cullen and his family. Knowing well that the Cullens are vampyres, Bella only wants to be with Edward for ever… even if it meant herself turning into a vampyre and giving up her humanity for ever.

Edward is so much in love with her that he is willing to be with her for ever, too, but with Bella as a human. He is willing to stay by her side as she grows older and time makes its mark on her.

The next thing Bella knows is that Edward is taking her to the forest by her house and breaking her heart up into little pieces. From all the times that he said to her "I love you" she is beginning to doubt all that. She is beginning to think that this whole time he was playing with her feelings and she was just a toy to him.

"I don't want you to come with me." Edward said to her.

Bella stood there repeating the words to herself out loud, "You don't want me…"

Edward replied in a cold voice, "No." He then reached out to her to try to comfort her and tell her to just forget about him, but he didn't get a chance to because as soon as his icy-cold skin touched her hand, she jerked it away and said in a dark, deep voice "Bye." She turned her back to him and walked home.

Edward stared at her as she walked away, and with sadness in his heart he did the same.

--

When Bella arrived home, she went directly to her room. She got the pictures she had taken of him from the photo album and tore them up into pieces like Edward had done to her heart. She took the CD he gave her in her hands and stared at it. She was thinking of the all the times he hummed her to sleep, the first time he hummed it to her, the first time he played it on the piano for her, and the way she felt when he gave it to her as a birthday present. She knew she had to get rid of it, but she couldn't bring herself to. Even though she was so sure he had only played with her, used her, never cared about her, she still felt love towards him and she couldn't bring herself to destroy the music he had given her.

"I don't need this shit! For all I know he had already had this song. He probably only said he wrote it for me when it was all a lie. He didn't do any of this for me… he used me for his own fun and pleasure." She ran outside her room and towards Charlie's tool chest. She was looking for a hammer, but couldn't find one. Did Charlie even own one? She didn't precisely need a hammer. She only needed something heavy and hard to do the job she required. She grabbed a wrench, slammed the CD on the kitchen counter and smashed it with all her might. The CD broke in three, it wasn't enough. She hit it again, again, again. The CD was now scattered all over the counter, and some of it lied on the ground. She picked up all the evidence and destroyed it. She ran back to her room, grabbed her trash can filled with the torn pictures, and went straight to the back yard. She dumped the can over on the pavement, put the CD fragments on it, poured cooking oil over it and set it on fire.

Two months passed since that day. Bella was still with her shattered heart in her hands, and wanting with every moment to forget about him; to go back in time if possible and never had come to this stupid town.

So far all that's brought her comfort is music, hard core rock music. Linkin Park, being one of her personal favorites, Evanescence, and one recently discovered band Lacuna Coil.

Every morning she would go to school with her earphones plugged in and the music blasting till the point her ears begged her to stop.

It had become a routine now. Every morning she would listen to the same songs in the same order, and she would find content in them until she had to get out of her car and go to school.

Although she could take her CD player with her, she couldn't have it at the same volume as in her car.

She had become a loner, a gloomy girl, but her grades remained the same. She would go to every class, do her work and wait for the next class so the day could die in peace like any other day. There was always a point in every day she dreaded for it reminded her too much of him. Biology. To her being the most easy subject of them all, but the fact that he sat by her, the fact that the empty chair reminded her of the one who played with her, the one who had fun with her, she could not think straight. So every day when it came to Biology she would plug in her earphones, and turn on Linkin Park. With the screeches of Chester and the words of Mike she was able to drown all memory of him, and concentrate on Mr. Banner's teachings.

--

One fine, normal day she began her day like any other day. Her first class, English III, was one she could get through with no problem at all. Suddenly, their teacher decided to do a project. Each student had to write a report on how each student would see him/herself as the character on Val Helsing's Creature, Dracula. The men would be Dracula, of course, and the women would be Dracula's Wife. This project surprised Bella for obvious reasons. She was not expecting anything alike. She started thinking about her life as the wife of a vampyre. She imagined herself in his arms every day and night. She imagined them both with pale skin, going hunting together, and telling each other every day that they loved one another.

That very thought brought tears to her eyes, and no matter how much she tried she could not stop the tears. She was not sobbing; just the tears would not stop. She then got up, and left the classroom. She had in her mind to go to the bathroom, wash her face, get her thoughts together, and return to class with a valid explanation. Her mind was telling her all this, but her feet told her something else. Her feet just kept on walking straight, out to the student parking lot and into her truck. She roared the engine to life and drove off.

She decided to skip school that day and most likely for the rest of the year.

She plugged in her earphones and blasted Lacuna Coil into her ears. Now she was sobbing, and with no shame.

Bella kept on driving, and she took an unplanned turn. Instead of taking the route home, she took the one that lead only to his house. She didn't know why she was taking this route, or why she couldn't turn back. She kept on driving until she came to the long drive way. She parked her truck and got out. She stared at the big, empty house before her. All that went through her mind was the images of the times she spent with him. In his arms, in his car, in his care, at the forest…

She stared only at it, and she thought to herself, "I wish I could get away from here and forget about everything. I wish I could be in a place where I didn't have to think about him at all… I wish…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the image of the woman she grew to love as her sister came to mind. She pictured the young girl with the long light brown hair, hazel eyes and loving look on her face. Scarlett. She thought of the young woman who said to her she would always look out for her,

"Scarlett…"

Who said if she needed her all she had to do was think of her and she would be at her side instantly.

"Scarlett…" Bella had no where else to run to,

"Scarlett…" no one else to turn to…

"Scarlett…"

"Bella?"

A sweet voice called from behind her. Bella turned to find a young woman with long light brown hair, hazel eyes and a loving look on her face.

"Scarlett? Is it really you?" Bella covered her mouth with her hand for she could not believe it was true.

"Yes, Bella, it's me. I heard you calling my name and I came as soon as I heard. Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Scarlett looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh, Scarlett!!" Bella ran to her and immediately rested her head on her shoulder with her face touching her neck... "I need you! I'm dying, and I don't know how to heal! You're the only one I could think of. I need you, Scarlett!"

Scarlett hugged her sister and comforted her. "Bella, Honey, it's gonna be okay. You're hurt, and you need to heal. Come with me and I'll make sure you heal completely. Come."

At the sound of the last word Bella faced her and said, "My dad, I can't leave him."

"You won't have to. Just come with me and everything will be okay, I promise. Charlie won't even notice you were gone. If he does notice anything I promise to take full responsibility."

Bella could not believe what she was hearing. "You promise? You promise everything'll be okay? You promise Charlie won't miss me?"

"Hey, what are big sisters for?


	3. New Life Style

The Woodlands, the most coveted city in all of Texas, the new home for the Cullens

The Woodlands, the most coveted city in all of Texas, the new home for the Cullens. The now-settled family was discussing amongst themselves about strategies, and ways they can all work together so they can finally catch the monster vampyre known as Victoria.

Edward, knowing fully well, that she would be after one life in this world, knew he had to work faster and alone. He gladly accepted his family' help, but he knew ways they didn't to do certain things. Catching loose dangerous vampyres was one of them.

Since in Texas, the sun shined more brightly than in Washington, they all had to stay indoors, and away from the windows for twelve full hours. At the end of it all they didn't mind because for the next twelve hours they were able to get back what they missed.

While Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie wanted to just chill and hang out, Carlisle and Esme wanted to be with each other in any possible way they could. Edward and Alice were they outsiders, if that's even the correct word to use. Edward was obsessed with the fact that Victoria had to be caught one way or another. Alice knew exactly how he felt… about everything. All she could do was be there for her brother, and help him out in any way she could. If that meant helping him track down the most vicious vampyre, so be it.

"I'm going out tonight." Edward said in a low voice.

"I'll come with you." Said Alice.

"No, you need to stay here and inform everyone if they get suspicious. If we both go they'll come looking for us, and maybe throw us off and let her escape. You stay here, I'll be fine."

Alice just stood there, staring at her brother with worried eyes. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as the sun sets."

"Six, then." Said Alice. "You know you only have twelve hours. If you don't find her tonight it won't be the end. I promise you will catch her, but don't rush into things."  
"I understand. I'll be fine. I'll be back before sunrise."

Alice watched him turn around and head for his bedroom. She knew once he made up his mind there was no turning back.

--

The day was still bright, but the sun was no where to be found. It was time.

Alice went downstairs to bid Edward farewell, and as soon as she exited her room, she saw him going out the door.

"Edward!" she thought his name as loud as she could.

Upon hearing his name in his mind, he jerked around and saw his sister running down the stairs towards him.

"Have your phone with you. I want you to update me as much as possible." Alice said to him.

He looked into her golden eyes, and said, "My sister, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be back soon and I'll let you know everything that happened."

She wrapped her arms around him and said into his ear, "If you're not back by six fifteen, I'm calling you. And if you don't answer your phone I'm looking for you." She separated from him and stared into his black eyes. "You've been warned."

Edward smiled at her, and headed for the door.


	4. Chosen

When Bella opened her eyes she was walking alongside Scarlett in a place she has never seen before

When Bella opened her eyes she was walking alongside Scarlett in a place she has never seen before. This place was like magic. There was green grass everywhere, and flowers of all colors, shapes and sizes were surrounding them. When she looked down she noticed she was walking on the only pavement path there was, a very narrow path. As Bella looked where the path led she saw that there was a fountain with crystal water pouring out of it, down to the ground and she noticed that the water it spilled went to all the plants around her.

Bella then turned to Scarlett and asked her where they were going. Scarlett smiled at her and answered her question. "We're going to my home. I want the girls to see you again, and I want you to meet everyone else, too. I promise you, Bella, you will forget all you want to forget."

Bella looked straight ahead and saw a house. But this was more than a house; it was more of a mansion. No, mansion was still not the right word for it.

"Are you royalty?" Bella asked Scarlett.

Scarlett only giggled at her question. "It's been three years since we last saw each other. The last time you saw me I was completely a different person than what you thought I was." Scarlett extended her hand in front of herself, and did a circular motion outward her. "All this you see is my home. That," pointing to the house, "is my palace. Yes, Isabella Marie Swan, I am a princess."

When they entered the palace, Bella was stunned. It looked so big on the outside, but the inside looked so much bigger. She wondered how in the world was all this able to fit in that much smaller looking building outside.

"Oh girls!! Look what I brought…"

There was no movement.

Everything seemed so still.

Bella wondered if this was all a joke.

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, fast footsteps, many footsteps. She looked around trying to decide from where was the sound coming from. She looked to her right, to her left, she concentrated behind her, in front of her, but the sounds just seemed to be coming from everywhere.

From the staircase that rested in front of Bella, at the very top there stood a young lady. From Bella's right there stood another young lady, and from her left as well.

This was such a big house, or palace, everything looked so distorted. She could see the three young girls standing where they were, but she couldn't see them well because they were so far away.

Bella then heard her name being called three different times with three different voice sounds and volumes. She knew the sounds came from the girls, but she could not figure out how is it that these strange girls knew her name. Could Scarlett have told them before hand? Could Scarlett have told them everything abut her before she went to meet her? This all seemed too weird.

The three girls ran to her with their hair whipping the empty space behind them.

They got closer.

All three girls had their arms opened ready to receive Bella in each of their arms.

They got closer, and clearer.

Bella noticed that all three were barefoot, but even so they ran faster.

They got closer, and clearer, and she could now make out their expressions.

They were all excited, all very happy as they were running towards Bella.

They were close enough so Bella could make out their faces and finally notice them.

"Kelly! Kayla! Jazz!"

Bella left Scarlett's side and ran to the middle so all three girls could meet up with her at the same time.

"Bella!! Oh, we've missed you!" said Kayla. "When we heard Scarlett's voice calling us to see what she brought I never expected to see you here!!"

"Oh, Kayla! It's so wonderful to see you again! And you two, too!"

With all their hugging and crying of joy and happiness, Scarlett came up behind Bella and asked the three girls, "Where's Robyn?"

"I last saw her in the garden." Said Kelly.

"Oh yeah? Let's go. I want her to meet Bella."

As they were walking straight ahead, past the humongous staircase, through a long corridor that led to extremely tall glass doors, the girls began asking Bella all kinds of questions.

"So," said Jazz, "What have you been up to? Anything new I should know about?"

"Well, I did move to Forks, Washington last year. I'm living with my dad and going to school."

"Oh," said Jazz, "is your mom okay? Are you two fighting, or what?"

"No. Why would you think that?" asked a very confused Bella.

"Well, because last I checked you loved your mom and went everywhere she went. Why are you living with your dad now?"

"Well, because of two reasons. One, it's a whole custody thing. The court decided that I need to spend some time with my dad since I have been living with my mom since the divorce. And the second reason, she got married."

"And you don't like him." Concluded Kayla.

"No, I do, actually. He plays ball for a living, and he travels a lot. My mom knew I couldn't go with them because of school and all, but she also didn't want me to stay by myself, so she stayed with me. I could tell she was getting sad at the fact that she was away from Phil, so I told her I would go with my dad so she can go with her husband where ever she wanted. No strings attached."

"Awww, you're such a good daughter!" teased Kayla.

"Shut up." Is all Bella could say to that.

They finally reached the glass door, and through it Bella was able to see most of it. She saw a garden much like the one out in front, but so much prettier. It had trees, all kinds out there. From the inside she was able to spot an apple tree. She also saw rose bushes, and a wooden arch that was covered completely by green vines, and flowers, all colors, growing out of those vines. Inside the arch way there was what seemed like a swing set, and to the side of it she saw water, clear, crystal blue water that was surrounded by red tiles.

A pool.

To the far end of the pool there was a jumping board, and a slide that curled around and the landing was directed to the pool. Next she saw what could only be described as a Jacuzzi. It was so much farther away from the pool, but it was much smaller, and bubbles were springing to life.

When they walked outside she was able to see in full view what the walls could not reveal. Bella looked around in surprise and amazement at how big and beautiful the garden truly was. As her eyes skimmed around she saw a huge tree. The biggest one of all, to the far right. Everything that was around it was covered by its great shadow, but nothing was dying. She immediately saw at the base of the trunk, a young girl sitting down, her back resting against its strong trunk. This girl looked about seventeen or so. She had long black hair, but was held back by a head band. In her hands there was a pad, she seemed to be drawing. She kept looking away from her pad constantly at the same direction.

Scarlett, noticing her, called her name. "Robyn!"

The young lady looked towards the sound of her name. She smiled, put the pad down and stood up. She was wearing a strapless white, thin dress just below her knees, and when the wind would blow her direction it made her look majestic. Her hair whipped behind her, her dress would fly around her making it seem like it had many layers, and the sun would shine on her making her look absolutely beautiful.

Robyn ran to them and hugged Scarlett. "Hey! Who's this?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan, also known as Bella. She was the one all of us loved down on earth when we were there. Bella," she turned to face her, "This is Robyn Starr, my cousin on my mother's side. She is like us. Her name as a soldier is Sailor Wings, a soldier to Zeus, god of the heavens, and she is the princess of all flying creatures."

Robyn extended out her hand for a shake. Bella took it. "It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

"Like wise, Robyn."

--

Three hours of bonding, of catching up, of gossip went by so fast. The sun was beginning to set and the six girls were growing tired. "Come on, Bella," said Scarlett, "I'll show you to your room."

As they were heading down a long hallway, Bella suddenly remembered. "Charlie. I can't stay here, Scarlett. He'll definitely be worried about me and probably send the FBI on my trail. You gotta take me back."

Scarlett opened a door, and motioned Bella in. Bella just stood outside her door, and stared at Scarlett. "Scarlett, please."

"Bella, come in. I'll explain to you everything."

Bella hesitated a bit, but then trusted her sister and went inside. Once the door closed behind them, Scarlett asked Bella to sit and hear her out.

"This, as you may have noticed, is not Earth. We're in Veneetsah, a star not far from earth. This star was given to me by Selene, a gift for accepting to be her soldier. This star is my home, and as the leader of the five exotic soldiers, I chose it to be our permanent home. Each soldier has her own home given to them by the god of whom they are soldiers of, but my home is _our_ home.

Now, let me explain to you why I say that Charlie won't miss you at all. My mother is Setsuna, she is the goddess of time, and because of my lineage to her I am able to control time myself. I can spend hours, weeks, months, years in a place and it would seem to everyone else like time never went on. That's why I say he'll never miss you. If we were to go back to earth this very moment we would be in front of that big white house, and the time, and date when we left would still be the same. You have nothing to worry about, Bella. Everything is fine."

Bella stared at her in disbelief. How can that be? Scarlett was right. She was completely a different person that what she thought she was. Was Bella truly making the best decision? What if it all would be a lie? What if Charlie indeed would worry about her and send out a search party for her? What if the plan to forget Edward and everything about him would fail? What if…? She was playing the worst game on her list. The _What If_ game. She hated that game with all her soul, and yet she was playing.

"Can you make me like you?"

Scarlett was shocked at her question. "Make you like me? As in… a soldier?"

Bella stiffened. Was she asking the right question? If she recalled correctly, Scarlett herself had offered that once before. Why was she now acting as though that had never come up?

"Yeah."

Scarlett looked at her eyes. Her eyes were not the ones she loved. They were not the ones that belonged to the Bella she loved as a sister. "No."

Bella let her head drop slowly in disappointment. She knew it. It was all too good to be true. She could not believe that her sister was letting her down.

"I can't make you like me, Bella… but Selene can."

At the sound of that glorious sentence, she lifted her head and hope was showing in her eyes. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, I really don't know. I would love to say that I can just tell Selene about you, tell her that you would make a wonderful soldier, and a faithful one as well, but that has never been done before. To my knowledge, every soldier has been chosen by the gods. The candidate never chooses to be a soldier, just out of the blue the god appears in front of them and says 'I have chosen you to be my soldier, here's what I have to offer and all that great stuff', but no one has ever said 'I want to be a soldier.'" Bella didn't react the way Scarlett hoped. Scarlett imagined Bella going all neutral on her, and saying something like "This sucks. If I can't be a soldier, then there's no point in being here. Take me home!"

But Bella said something Scarlett was not expecting. "That's okay. If that's what it takes for me to be a soldier, then I have to do everything in my power to get Selene to notice me, to choose me. Teach me to defend myself. Teach me to fight like you fight. Teach me everything I need to know to become a soldier."

Just when Scarlett was about to answer in a way she was so sure would crush her dreams completely, the most unexpected thing occurred. A light shined near them, and Bella was afraid.

"Scarlett, what's going on?!"

Scarlett just stared at the light and answered in a calm, sweet voice, "A deity is being presented before us. Kneel."

Scarlett fell to one knee while her hand rested on her other knee. Her head bowed, and her hair falling to her sides. Bella followed right after her.

Then a calm, peaceful voice spoke, "Arise, young ones."

Scarlett stood on her feet, and Bella mimicked her every move. The deity spoke for the second time addressing Scarlett.

"It is very nice to see you again, Scarlett Redd."

"The pleasure is all mine, My lady Athena"

At the sound of the goddess's name, Bella stared in disbelief, and just waited for the goddess to speak once more.

"Isabella Marie Swan," it was of no surprise to Bella that the goddess knew her name, "I am Athena, goddess of Wisdom, and I have chosen you to be my soldier."


	5. New Soldier

Neither Bella nor Scarlett could believe what they were hearing

Neither Bella nor Scarlett could believe what they were hearing. Athena, goddess of Wisdom had chosen Bella to be HER soldier. Scarlett was surprised both in a good and bad way. Good because she was happy that her sister could finally be like her, a soldier, a protector of the world. And bad because she could not understand why the goddess of wisdom was choosing Bella. Scarlett knew very well what had driven Bella to wish for Scarlett's return. She knew very well what was going on in her life at that very moment. Thus she could not understand why the goddess of _wisdom_ was choosing Bella.

Bella was so happy to hear her name be called to be a soldier. _Finally,_ she thought, _finally I'll be able to forget everything… to forget him._ Bella stared at the goddess with such happiness and enthusiasm, that the first thing she did was bow down, and say, "May my goddess do with me what she pleases."

Athena was glad to hear such eagerness in her voice. "Rise." She ordered. "I am the goddess of wisdom, and I am in need of a soldier to carry out my name, to carry out my will, and protect my people. Since Scarlett here is like your sister I will allow you to stay with her and her team, and if she will allow it, be a part of her team of exotic soldiers."

Both, Athena and Bella, turned to Scarlett to hear her answer. Scarlett answered without hesitation, "Yes! Of course!"

Bella was so excited to know that she will be a soldier, just like her sister, and she would be able to get that man out of her mind and life for ever. But what she did not expect happened.

"One more thing, though. Before you become my soldier, you must make an oath in my name to me.

"An oath? What kind of oath?"

"An oath… of chastity."

Scarlett, herself, was surprised at this. She never had to make an oath, and from her knowledge neither did her three companions. What was Athena up to?

"Since I am a virgin goddess, all of my priests and priestesses have sworn an oath of chastity in my name, and if you are to become my soldier you must do the same. If you do not agree to it, I cannot make you my soldier. Do, you, then, Isabella Marie Swan, swear to me your virginity and to remain as such for as long as you shall live under my service?"

Bella was shocked at this. How could she swear her virginity? From what she understood, sex was something to be looked forward to, but with someone that you love. And the only one she has ever loved broke her heart into a million pieces. _If I do swear it,_ she thought, _and I remain a virgin for ever, I won't have a need to think about him ever again, and if that does happen, I believe I can forget about him, and move on as though nothing ever happened._

"I swear to you, Athena goddess of Wisdom, to remain a virgin for as long as I shall live under your service."

Scarlett now understood. Selene, Demeter or Apollo were not virgin deities at all, therefore they did not have to swear such oath. It was clear now. But still she did not understand why Bella was agreeing to such oath. Scarlett knew that Bella deep down inside loved Edward, and no matter what happened, no matter what he did, no matter what he said, she would always love him for he was her first true love. If there was anything Scarlett knew well was love. She'd had her own share of love and heart breaks.

"It's settled then. Now, Isabella, close your eyes and clear your mind. I will now grant you the powers and abilities you need to be my soldier."

Bella did as she was told. Athena then lifted her right arm towards her, and summoned her will and power. A great energy flowed from Athena's chest, carried out through her arm, to her hand, to her fingers, and blasted with great force towards Bella. At the moment of contact with the energy, Bella flinched in pain, and she could not hold in the scream that resembled suffering and she let it out from the top of her lungs. When all the necessary power had left Athena and entered Bella, Bella was a complete transformation.

Her dark mid-back-long brown hair had changed to knee-long silvery-brown hair that was loosely tied by a red ribbon on the middle of her back. Her outfit started at the neck with a thin white and red lace that went directly above her breasts. Her chest and rib cage were completely visible except for the part of the outfit that covered her nipples and part of her breasts. The left breast was red, and the right breast was white. The outfit then curled around her stomach, to her back and created the skirt that was red. She wore knuckle-gloves that were white, and a fluffy lace part that came at the wrist was red. Her fingernails were painted black. Her outfit was complete with knee-high white boots.

"I, _Parthenos Athenes_, Greek for "The Maiden Athena" have created my very own soldier. She is the wise sword master Sailor Parthenos."

Suddenly, Athena summoned another small portion of her power and with it she created a sword. "This sword is like no other for it was made by the metal forged in Hephaestus's caves. This sword was made especially for you, my soldier, and will be wielded by only you. If anyone else tries to hold it or pick it up it will be impossible for them, for it will have the weight of the world on it. Only you can wield its great star power, and you shall do it in my name." Athena then presented it to Sailor Parthenos. When Parthenos held it for the first time she felt so good, so right. She then immediately had the knowledge and skill to use it. She knew everything she had to know to use the sword to protect herself, her loved ones, and her goddess's people.

"I must retreat now, for I have important matters to attend to. Scarlett, I leave her in your capable hands. Even though she has the knowledge to wield the sword, she has not the knowledge to fight. Train her with your companions so you can prevail in every battle not as soldiers of your own, but as a team."

The two girls then kneeled before the goddess. "Yes, My Lady." They said in unison.

"I swear to you I will watch over her, and train her with the best of my knowledge." Scarlett said to the goddess.

"I know you will. Now, farewell, and may your gods accompany you every step of the way." With that said, Athena vanished into thin air. When she was gone, Sailor Parthenos was back to Bella. "Wow that was awesome." Said Bella. Then, in front of her, a small light blinked for two seconds, and it left a small blue wand with a golden owl sitting on top. Bella picked it up and stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's your transformation wand. With it you are able to transform into your soldier self. What you do is you hold it up, and shout your respective name sake."

Bella just stared at her. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning, you hold it up and shout Parthenos Star Power, and you will then be transformed into Sailor Parthenos."


	6. Tracking

Darkness ruled

Darkness ruled. The sun mighty and bright in its strongest point was claiming the day as its own. All creatures of the earth rejoiced as the sun's powerful rays showered them with its light, its warmth, its love. Darkness ruled.

There was nothing to be done. The windows covered by wooden boards, and curtains hanging above them. Edward sat in his room, in his loneliness, in his sorrow thinking about the one person he cannot have. No matter how much he desired her, no matter how much she longed for him, no matter how much her blood begged his lips to touch, there was nothing to be done. He sat there, motionless, thinking back on the days he was with her.

There was a knock on the door. Edward stayed silent. The same knock repeated itself. Edward stayed silent. The same knock one more time, but this time accompanied by a soft, musical voice.

"Edward? Can I come in?"

His most adored sister, Alice, was waiting for permission. All Edward did was say the word, "yes" in a volume so low you would have to have your ear pricked up near his mouth to be able to hear it. Alice turned the knob and entered.

"How did the hunt go last night? Did you get any leads?"

"No. I couldn't find her. But she's out there, I know it." He turned to face her, "I'm gonna find her, Alice. You can be sure of that, I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna make Bella safe again."

"And then you'll be able to go back and be with her." She smiled like a young, immature girl experiencing love for the first time. "How romantic. You're both gonna be so happy, I know it."

Edward then silenced her immediately. Alice just stared at him, "What's wrong? I thought that was the whole plan. I thought you were gonna get away from her, make her think you were breaking up with her until she was out of danger, then go back with her and explain everything."

Alice then noticed that Edward did not flinch at all while she was repeating the plan to him.

"That _was_ the plan." He said in a cold voice.

"_Was_?"

"I'm done. She wants nothing more to do with me."

"How do you know that? As far as I know you have not gone back to Forks at all. As far as I know you haven't contacted her in any way. As far as I know-"

"As far as you know she hates me!" Edward said to her almost as a slap in the face. Alice just stared at him, and she waited in silence for an explanation.

Edward then turned his head back down, and his voice was the cold, soft one everyone was used to. "After I spoke to her in the forest, I wanted to go to her room and hide everything. I wanted to take the pictures she had taken of me, of us, the CD I made her, and basically anything that reminded her of me. I wanted to take it and just hide it. Make it seem like I took it away from her. But by the time I got to her room to actually do that, I found her… taking care of that for me."

Alice still waited. She wanted him to tell her what exactly Bella did. What ever she did Alice was sure it would be all right. So what if she threw it in the trash? Edward went and recovered it… right?

Edward, hearing her every thought, just shook his head in sadness and grief. "No, Alice. She didn't throw it in the trash. She _destroyed_ it. All of it. The pictures, torn into pieces, burnt to a crisp. The CD… smashed into nothingness, then joined the pictures."

Alice covered her mouth in astonishment. How could she? Bella just… destroyed it all. The pictures… the memories that held them together, the moments captured in time, gone, destroyed. The CD, the one that Edward put so much love and effort in to give to the one he truly loved… smashed… into nothingness. Did Bella ever even care? Did she ever even… love him? This was just too much. Alice was so certain everything would work out. She had seen so many times the wedding that would join their families together forever. She saw many times the nights they would spend under the moon's embrace. Was all this just too good to be true? Was it all just something that made Alice's hopes high?

"So what are you gonna do?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna hunt Victoria. I don't care how much Bella hates me; I want her to be safe from any danger. I'll hunt her down, kill her and then move on. It'll be hard, I know, but not impossible."

--

That night Edward was out again. He ran as fast as he could to the place he left off last night. He had run through all of The Woodlands, all of Conroe, all of Houston and yet he had nothing. He began to wonder if he was even looking in the right place. He had never done this before. Tracking. He hunted, but when it was for food, never for anything else. He was still new at this, and he knew it was gonna be hard, but he had to keep on trying. If he wanted Bella to be safe he had to give it all he could.

He kept running. Smelling the air as he did, keeping his eyes opened for anything weird or anything that might lead to her. Suddenly he stopped. He turned his head to the west, and began running. That scent. It was Victoria. Unmistakable. He ran faster, and faster until he got to place where the scent was the strongest. It was on the ground. A jacket. No, a shirt was lying on the ground. He picked it up and smelled it. Victoria, she was here. He took off with the shirt in his hands. He followed the smell. Victoria knew she was being tracked down. She knew he was out to get her, and she knew she was no match for him.

Edward knew he was getting closer. The scent was getting stronger. Then, behind a car he saw red hair dancing with the wind. The hair loose into the wind, curling up and down. The red hair that looked so much like hers… and it was. Edward had spotted her, and she had spotted him. He launched himself at her with all his speed and agility. Victoria, noticing him, ran too. He was fast, faster than her. He would catch up to her, he would catch her, and he would kill her just like he did James. But she couldn't let that happen. She needed to take revenge on her lover's death, and she could not afford to get killed, not while she knew that _she_ was all alone, unprotected. She had to just get away from him and run.

Edward followed her, and he was getting closer. He couldn't loose her. If he did he knew it was all lost. He had to keep his eyes on her, not look away at all for anything. He kept his eyes locked on her, and followed her every move. She turned a corner. He turned the corner. There were people everywhere. There was talking, and shouting, but shouting for excitement, not fear. He didn't know where he was nor did he care. He just ran and tried to find her again. He stopped for a moment. He needed to find her scent again. He closed his eyes, stood still and concentrated on the smell that came from the shirt in his hands.

He concentrated. He concentrated. He concentrated

Nothing.

He opened his eyes. People were everywhere. Why were there so many people? He had never seen so many people in one place before. Where was he, again?

He tried to look around for any sign that told him where he was. He looked to his right. There was a huge white building. It read Dillard's on the wall. To the right of that building there was a red one that read JC Penny. He looked to his left. He saw a huge building with many levels and each level had many parked cars. To the corner of that building a neon sign read Parking. Where was he?

He kept walking a little more, and then he saw it. A tower with a screen that had moving pictures and words on it. The top of the tower read in green letters "Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion". He was smack in the middle of The Woodlands. Dillard's and JC Penny were part of The Woodlands Mall, and the parking building was for the Tinseltown Movie Theatre.

But even so, there were too many people there for just any other night. What day was it? Friday. Still too many people. What was going on? He read on the screen the announcements it displayed. "Welcome to the Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion! Tonight starting at 1:00 pm, the doors will open for _Buzz Fest_. Bands featured: Puddle of Mud, Korn, Linkin Park, Fly Leaf, Evanescence, and Lacuna Coil"

Great. A concert was being held. Just his luck. He would never find Victoria in this huge crowd, especially with all these humans roaming around with all kinds of scents mixed in the air. He was done.


	7. Going Back

About five minutes after Athena left, the three girls busted in the door

About five minutes after Athena left, the four girls busted in the door.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Jazz, "We heard voices and saw shadows and lights under the door."

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Scarlett. "Great, actually."

The four girls stared in confusion. What were they not saying?

"Bella here has joined us. Athena has chosen her."

Right when she said those words, the four girls all jumped and screamed of excitement. They hugged her and congratulated her. All six girls were so happy, especially Bella. She was finally in a place where she felt she belonged. Unlike the Cullens, or Edward, that said they loved her, they accepted her, they saw her as one of them, but never actually _did_ anything to _make_ her like one of them.

"So," Kelly asked, "What's your name? What's your ability? How cool are you? How pretty are you?" she asked all this in one breathe, babbling on and on, but the last question was different. While the other questions she asked with enthusiasm, and a high pitched voice, the last one her voice went down two octaves and her expression was a cold one. Obviously she thought of herself as the prettiest one of them all.

"Kelly!" Scarlett said, "Don't do that. You know no one can surpass _my_ beauty."

"Oh, please, Scarlett! I'm much more beautiful than you; even my outfit is so much prettier than yours!"

All six girls busted into a loud laughter.

Bella told them what Athena had dubbed her as. She also told them about her oath. This, like Scarlett, had shocked them.

"An oath? But why?" asked Kayla.

"Well," Bella explained, "she's a virgin goddess, and all her priests and priestesses have sworn to stay a virgins too. And she said if I was gonna be her soldier that I needed to make that oath as well. So I did."

The four girls now understood. "Well see, that sucks. I wouldn't be able to stay a virgin. It's just too sad that you'll never get to experience it. Don't worry, though," said Jazz, "I'll do it extra times for just you."

They all laughed, and Kayla mock-punched her shoulder.

--

The next day (in Veneetsah, time standing still on Earth), all six girls were in a huge room. This room had a second floor that had a balcony all around the room that looked down to the first floor. It had a wall-length mirror to the north wall, and had windows all around the second floor. The sun shined proudly through its windows as it gave the six girls the light to move around.

"Okay," Scarlett said, "This is our training room." She explained to Bella, "We like having a mirror there because if we make a mistake or something doesn't feel right we can see what we're doing wrong and fix it. Okay, let's begin."

All girls were in their soldier outfits. Scarlett, being Sailor Night Sky, wore a long brown skirt that tied into a knot on her left hip exposing completely her left leg. She wore a strapless white top; belly uncovered, and had so many necklaces. Little ones starting near her neck, and the necklaces got longer as they covered her white top. She wore light brown ankle boots. Her hair was loose midway, by the middle of her back it began into a braid, a very loose braid and what seemed like green vines with flowers were wrapped around her braid.

Jazz, being Sailor Crystal, wore a sleeveless silvery-white dress. It covered her breasts, then came down open straight down the middle all the way down to her belly button, then closed into an arrow shape. The dress then was a poofy, and about three inches below her crotch it had a wide opening revealing completely both her legs, the back covered. She wore white ankle boots, and long white gloves. These gloves began three inches below her shoulder; it had diamond-shape diamonds on the seam of the gloves. Her hair was long below her knees, it was wrapped with pearls, each row of pears separated by three inches, all the way down her hair. She wore a chocker with a diamond in the middle, a head band that went directly above the head and had a diamond on the middle.

Kelly, being Sailor Sol, wore an orange sleeveless bathing suit-top, square opening, and just below her breasts a red cape began, all the way down to her knees, and opened in the front showing the front of the bathing suit-top near the bottom. She wore orange elbow-length gloves, white high heel shoes, a necklace with a white pendant, and wore two small three-pointed crowns on her head; one on top of either eye. He hair was brown at the top, braided, and at the nape of her neck the braid stopped and was tied by a white ribbon, and the rest of her hair was bright orange. It hung loose past her knees.

Kayla, being Sailor Blossom, wore black top, covered only her breast. It hung by a thin lace around her neck. Just below her belly button, a green skirt began, all the way down to her ankles. The skirt, however, was opened in the front and showed her legs. The skirt was decorated by a black outlining. She wore black ankle boots, golden arm bracelets starting at her wrists and ending two inches below her elbow crease. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail by pearls and a red rose in the middle. Her hair hung loose and went all the way down to her knees.

Robyn, being Sailor Wings, wore a dress starting around her neck. The dress covered her breast, stomach, crotch, thighs, and part of upper legs. Everything else was discovered. The outline of the upper part of the dress was baby blue, and everything was white. She wore knee-high boots, the top seam of the boots was baby blue, and the rest of the boots were white. She also had, of course, white, beautiful wings.

Bella too was in her soldier uniform. She still did not understand why they had to be dressed in the uniforms while training.

"Since all our outfits are different, have slits where others don't, and the such, we always train like this so we can get used to it. If, for example, we practice a strategy that involved all of us. Say, maybe I had to jump, then someone would have to follow, or someone would have to wait for my signal or something like that, if we were to train in different clothes, our bodies might get used to that rather than our outfits, and maybe out uniforms wouldn't allow certain movements as other clothing would. You get it?"

"Yeah," Bella said, "I do."

"Good. Okay then, let's go."

--

It seemed such a short time, but it was true. A whole month had gone by so quick, and the girls still felt like Bella just arrived.

"If we stay here any longer you might go crazy." Said Scarlett, "I mean, it's been a month here with us, but on earth time is still. If you stay here longer, when you get back it's gonna be weird. I think you should get back at least for a few days, then I'll come for you and bring you back."

All five girls seemed to agree with Scarlett. Since Scarlett had put it that way, Bella agreed as well. "How long, though? How long will I have to stay there? I feel like this is my new home."

"It _is_ your home. Remember Athena? She said you'll stay with us. This is now your home, and earth will always be the home you grew up in."

With the final hugs and kisses, and the we'll-see-you-soon speeches and the such, Bella left for Earth with Scarlett.

--

When they got back it was all like Scarlett had said. The white house, the faded red truck, the time, the date, all the same. "Okay," said Scarlett, "I'll come get you in a few days. If anything happens or changes I'll let you know. You do the same."

"How will I contact you?" Bella asked.

Scarlett just stared at her and barely smiled. Bella then heard a voice in her mind, it sounded just like Scarlett. _Just like I'm contacting you_.

Bella was shocked! Could her ability as a soldier also be reading minds?

"How did I do that?"

"It's in your nature." Scarlett spoke, "All five of us can communicate telepathically, and since you are now one of us you can do the same."

Wow. This was definitely new. Is this what Edward felt? Reading the minds of others, hearing their exact thoughts? It felt like having a complete advantage over everyone, especially-

She stopped her thoughts immediately. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him… at all. She joined Scarlett and them for this reason. To forget about him completely, even if it was a lovely thought as this. No, she would never think of him again, especially in a lovely way. He broke her heart, he played with her, he cared nothing for her, why should she?

"Okay then, I guess I'll go back to school then. You know, I left school in the first hour, not even in the first ten minutes, because we were gonna do a project over a story that made me real sad. I guess after a whole month of being away from it all, with a new life and new experience, I think the story won't do me much bad effect."

Scarlett stared at her little sister, and smiled. She had come a long way, and Scarlett knew exactly what Bella was going through, after all, Scarlett had a similar experience not too long ago. "Go. Do your project, get good grades, and be good to Charlie. I'll be back for you in a few days, I promise."


	8. Old Enemies

Since the day Bella got back from Veneetsah five months had passed

Since the day Bella got back from Veneetsah five months had passed. Scarlett had come for her once in a while, and they had spent time as sisters, with the five other girls, and trained as well. The six girls learned new strategies to use while fighting with a single strong opponent, or while fighting with several strong opponents. This, they all knew, would come in handy one day.

--

Victoria ran across the country. She ran from Texas through all the northern states til she arrived at Michigan. Michigan wasn't the destination she had in mind, but she had the feeling that something was lingering around that would interest her fully.

She was at a forest, a very dark, covered in snow, and creepy forest. She walked cautiously looking for that strange energy force that caught her attention. She passed meticulously by every tree, every rock, every fallen branch and she knew she was getting closer. What was it that was calling her, shouting her name so loudly?

She finally came to a stop. She stood near a spot that was completely cleansed of the snow. Nothing but wet, dark soil was lying there, except that she knew that spot was the place that caught her attention. This spot just so happened to be a perfect circle. This couldn't have been formed just by nature, something, or some_one_ must've done it. Now two questions lingered in her evil vampire mind. Two questions that she must have answered quickly. Who and why.

She looked around. She looked for any sign of the answers she seeked. But nothing came to sight. She took a step.

Suddenly vines tangled to her ankles, to her wrists, to her waist, and lifted her high. She screamed in surprise. Then a strange energy shocked her from behind, from in front, from above. She screamed in pain. She looked around for her attacker and tried to break free at the same time, but the vines were just too strong.

A woman came in front of her, but from above. She wore a black dress with slits on either side to her thighs. She had back-length red-blood hair, and her skin was as pale as Victoria's. Her arms were crossed above her chest, and she wore a huge smile and evil eyes.

Victoria was, for the first time in her vampire life, scared. She had never encountered anyone like this woman. She could fly. Was she a vampire? She couldn't have been human, but what was she?

The woman laughed an evil laugh. "Well, well, what do we have here? Our first pure heart. We will cherish this one with special love, you can be sure of that, for it will be our first step to reviving our master." The woman, then, extended her hand to Victoria, palm facing her, and a black sort of laser beam shot from it and straight to Victoria's left breast.

Victoria screamed in pain. She had never felt such pain in her human or vampire life. This was even stronger than the fire she felt when she was becoming an immortal. The black beam continued and the woman wouldn't stop laughing. Victoria couldn't grasp what was so funny.

Suddenly, the beam stopped, and the woman screamed, but this was a disappointing scream. Victoria, very weak, looked at her and she saw that the woman was angry. She kept staring at the woman. The woman then screamed one more time.

"Why is there no heart?! Why did a pure heart crystal not emerge from her?! WHY?!"

Then, from the trees came five more women. Each one with strange clothes and hair color. One had orange neck-length wavy hair. Another had blue hair in a braid over her shoulder. Another had red hair, not as strong red as the woman, in a high pony tail. Another had green hair, and the last one had white hair.

"My Lady!" one of them said, "It appears that this is no human!"

"What?!" The woman shouted. "What is she then? I know for a fact she is not one of us, what is she then?"

"We don't know," White-Hair said, "Her body is giving off some very strange readings. According to all this her body seems to be… dead."

"Explain yourself." The woman demanded.

"My Lady," Green-Hair said, "If you would allow me to explain to you, she is a creature beyond our comprehension. If you would allow this theory, I believe she is a creation from beyond the grave."

"Yes," Blue-Hair confirmed, "She seems to be a bloodsucking demon."

"What then?" the woman asked, "Are you trying to tell me that this creature before me is a _vampire_?"

"Yes, My Lady." All five women said at once.

The woman stared at Victoria with careful eyes. Victoria didn't know if this meant that she would let he go, or destroy her.

"What do you suggest we do with her, My Lady?" Orange-Hair asked. "Should we maker her aside for you?"

"No." the woman answered in a cold voice. "If she truly is a vampire, I have much more use for her. If my plans turn out the way they should then the revival of our master will be much quicker than we anticipated."

--

In Veneetsah, everyone but Bella was in the palace. All girls were in separate places of the palace. Robyn was in the garden, drawing, as usual. She was concentrating on a bird, a mockingbird, which was flying around one tree branch. This bird kept circling its nest where the eggs were. Apparently the bird was making sure nothing had happened to her eggs.

Roby was all about her business when suddenly she gets a killer headache. She instantly drops her pad and pencil, places both hands on her head and shuts her eyes. She cannot explain why these headaches keep coming, but she knew what the headaches resembled: a vision.

She saw six female bodies. All bursting from the ground, walking together toward a group of people. These women then extend their hands out to the public, black laser beams shoot from their hands, and all the people fall instantly leaving back shiny objects floating in the air. These shiny objects automatically go to the six women.

Robyn opened her eyes in shock, and she ran.

She ran inside the palace going straight for the music room. She could hear the music emanating from the room from when she entered the palace. As she was getting closer she recognized the voice, and the song. Scarlett was singing her own composition of a betrayal she once had.

"…I run to you! Run away from this hell! Call out your name. Giving up, giving in. I see you there; still you are farther away…"

"Scarlett!" Robyn burst into the door without knocking. She knew Scarlett would forgive her for this was an emergency.

Scarlett stopped the music. "What is it?"

"The Heart Snatchers! They live!"

"Are you certain?!"

"Positive! I just had a vision!"

"Okay, then. Tell the other girls, have them transform and meet me in the garden. We're going after Bella."

--

Alice sat up with a gasp. Jasper being by her side on the bed, completely nude, was surprised at his lovely wife's reaction. Alice then headed for her robe and the door, but before she could leave the bed, Jasper caught her wrist, "What is it, Alice?"

"It's Bella. She's in danger. I have to tell Edward." With that said, she didn't wait for Jasper to loosen his grip on her, she broke free, got her black robe and headed for Edward's room.

Without knocking she busted in, and found Edward sitting on his couch with a book in his hands. Edward looked up and waited for his sister's explanation.

"It's Bella. I just saw—"

Not letting her finish what she was saying Edward left the room and went to the garage. He got in his Volvo and headed for Forks.

--

Just like any other day, Bella got up at the sound of her alarm. The clock read five-thirty anti meridian. She turned it off, and off to the shower she went. She kept the thought in her mind that a cold shower would wake her instantly. All times she tried she was right. Each day she would finish with a spray of warm water running from her hair straight to her heels.

As was routine, she headed for her room and picked out her clothes for that day.

At six-fifteen she was out the door. Charlie was long gone each morning, and that made it so much easier because she didn't have to worry about him, nor he about her.

Right when she was about to get into her truck, with her earphones on and the music blasting, five bodies appeared at her side. Since she was not expecting such thing she flinched and immediately got into a defensive position.

"Bella, relax. It's just us." Said Scarlett.

Bella did as she was told. "Oh. Hey guys, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"No," Scarlett answered. "Robyn has detected danger. We came to tell you that we're going to be around this city and watching over it. You go to school, live your day as you always do, but if anything happens we will contact you and you must come to us no matter what, understand?"

"Yeah, but what's going on? What kind of danger is it?"

"Old enemies. If nothing happens today, we will tell you all about it when you're home. But don't worry, we will try to take care of everything, and if we get tied up we'll let you know. Now go, you'll be late."

--

With the thought of _old enemies_ in her head she was not able to live her day as she always does. She had that thought in her mind. What would happen if they need her? How will she leave school without getting into trouble? Without Charlie finding out? She was not able to concentrate that day. All her classes were just a big blur.

She went to lunch with her usual friends. She got in line to get her food, and when she did she walked to her usual table. It had been such a long time since she did, yet she has no idea why she did that; she glanced over at the corner table, empty as it has been for five months. Somehow seeing it empty gave her a chill down her back, and then suddenly a smile flew across her face.

When Biology came, she sat at her table, the seat next to her empty, and tried so hard to concentrate on Mr. Banner's lesson rather than _old enemies_.

She tried to take as many notes as possible. Even though the lesson was one she already knew, she took notes. She remembered this lesson from Phoenix, so she got ahead from Mr. Banner and wrote notes on what she remembered. This was useless. She wrote notes after notes, and she could not get _old enemies_ off her head. Who were these _old enemies_? She wanted to know NOW what the girls were talking about.

_Bella…_

She looked up. Everybody seemed so concentrated on Mr. Banner. It must've been her imagination.

_Bella…!_

She jerked her head up to the right, to the left; every eye was either on Mr. Banner or on the piece of paper on the desk. Was she hearing things now?

_Bella, we need you!_

Scarlett! That was her voice. The girls were calling to her, they needed her. This is what she feared. How will she get out? Bathroom emergency? Sure, and then take all your stuff with you to the bathroom. Emergency call? Oh, wait; she didn't have a cell phone. What was she to do?

She got the craziest idea. She dug into her jacket's pocket. She retrieved three six-inch nails she remembered she stole from Charlie's tool box to hang a picture on her wall. She somehow kept the remaining nails. She looked around her, making sure no one was watching. She waited until Mr. Banner had his back to the class. When he did, she placed one nail between her index finger and her thumb's nail, and then she flicked it across the room and shattered a flask. Everyone turned and some of the girls screamed. When Mr. Banner turned and he didn't seem too surprised about it, Bella did it two more times, the second following right after the first. It shattered a test tube and magnifying glass. This, the whole class was sure, was not just any coincidence. All girls stood from their seats and ran to the far back wall and screamed in shock. Mr. Banner then ordered everyone outside. They did, and Bella took her stuff. While no one was watching she took off and ran for the exit.

She got everything into her truck, and started the engine. She ripped across the parking lot, and took her usual route home.

_Scarlett_ she called in her mind. _Scarlett, where are you? I'm coming!_

She waited for an answer.

_At the park. Hurry!!_ And at the sound of her sister's alarmed voice she headed straight for her destination.

She parked three blocks away, got out and ran to the park. When she got there, she saw her five companions in their soldier outfits and fighting six strange women. These women had strange clothes and hair color so… unique.

Bella ran back to an alley, and making sure no one was around to witness, she took out her transformation wand and held it to the skies.

"Parthenos Star Power!!"

A great light surrounded her. She could feel the light's warmth around her body. Her hair flew with such freedom she was so happy to set it loose. She had her right hand like cradling a baby in front of her, and her left hand in the same position behind her. She then spun creating a red circle below her feet. As she was spinning she switched her arms. When the circle was complete she placed her left hand on her right shoulder and her right hand on her lower left rib cage. The circle then let loose a red light straight up that covered her entire body. When the light was gone she had her soldier outfit on, boots included. A red lace then flew ever so gently across and tied itself around her hair. She opened her eyes, spun around and finished with her right arm extended outward, her index finger pointing. Her left hand resting on her right shoulder, and her head resting on her left hand.

She ran to her sisters' aid. When she got there the six strange women were standing, and her companions were down. The women were all laughing, and getting ready for the final strike.

"At last, we will finally get rid of you Sailor Soldiers!" shouted a woman in a black dress. Right when they were about to deliver the final blow, Sailor Parthenos came to the rescue.

"Pillar of Wisdom!"

A great energy emanated from Parthenos's hands and headed straight for all six women. When they were hit, they all looked up. They saw a woman in a red and white dress standing in front of the fallen soldiers.

"Who are you?!" the woman in black called.

"I am Sailor Parthenos, soldier to Athena goddess of Wisdom. And you will go down this day for attacking my sisters!"

Parthenos jumped and attacked all six women at once. They were all hit and fell down once more. The six women tried to fight back, but Parthenos was just too fast and strong for all of them. Parthenos then raised her right hand to the skies, "Athena, grant me the Sword of Wisdom!" Immediately a silver sword with a golden hand piece appeared on her hand. "With the gift of Athena, I, The Sword Master Sailor Parthenos, will take you down!"

"Witches 5, RETREAT!!"

When Parthenos was about to deliver the final blow all six women disappeared instantly.

Parthenos turned around to her sisters. They were not dead, only beaten very badly. She leaned down next to Night Sky, held her head in her hands. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, just help me up."

"I have my truck near by. I can go get it and take you all to my house. My dad won't be home til later tonight."

"Okay, then." Night Sky approved of her plan and let Parthenos go.

When the red truck arrived, it was Bella, not Parthenos, who helped them all inside her truck. Once inside her truck they all called their powers down and were dressed in normal everyday clothes.

When they arrived at Bella's house, they all stayed in the living room, and Bella fetched all kind of medication in her house. She played nurse that day, and cured every one of their wounds.

"Okay, now, tell me what happened. Who were those women?" Bella demanded of her sisters.

Scarlett sighed, then answered her question.

"Those were our old enemies, the Heart Snatchers, also known as the Witches 5.** (Pictures in my profile)** Their leader is the one in black named Kaolinite. The others were her warriors. As you saw they all had different hair than what we're used to seeing, that's because they're _witches_. The one in red is called Eudial, the orange is called Mimete, the green is Tellu, the dark blue is Cyprine, and the baby blue is Viluy.

We fought them almost a thousand years ago. Their mission was to bring their master, Pharaoh 90, to the earth. Since they needed a large amount of energy to do that they collected energy the fastest way they saw was more progressive than others. They stole the pure heart crystals from humans. Hence came the name Heart Snatchers. Each human possesses a pure heart crystal in them, and each one is different. Some may have more shine than others; some might be larger than the rest. They continued this and we fought them every day. We would destroy their pets, the heart snatchers they would create to do their dirty jobs, and when they saw that we kept destroying them all they finally decided to face us themselves.

We thought we destroyed them along with Pharaoh 90. We were so sure of that, until when Robyn saw them in a vision. Then we knew this would be tougher than last time, and we were right. This time they're so much stronger. Their powers have grown so much, and their bonds have gotten stronger. We fear this might be an impossible fight for us, but we must fight. We still don't know their plan. It could be the same as before, but like I said we thought we destroyed them along with Pharaoh 90, but who know, they might have another plan in mind."

Bella stared at them. She looked down, then back up. "Does this put _anyone_ in danger?"

"Yes. This is why you must take extra care of Charlie and everyone in town. We will help you, of course, but since you live here it'll be much easier for you to be everywhere and people not get suspicious. You know, they might get a little suspicious about five strange girls just being everywhere." Said Scarlett.

"Yeah, I know." Bella said with her head down.

--

Edward arrived at his house in Olympia. He left the car in the garage as was custom, and then went running across town to Bella's house. He would hide in the tree as he would always do when he watched her sleep all those nights. When he arrived the first thing he did was climb the tree. He looked through her window. Empty. He climbed down and went around to the kitchen window. He saw a light, then peeked through it.

There she was. Standing in front of the sink washing dishes after every meal as she always would. She looked more beautiful than ever. As she turned to the living room he saw her hair. The color had changed. It no longer was that dark brown he loved so much, and the length. The length was greater. Last time he saw her, which was five months ago, her hair was to her middle back, now it was to her knees. So much had changed.

He heard voices. He looked in deeper and saw five heads. New friends? He didn't recognize any of them. He saw Bella going to them with a tray in her hands. Five glasses of water on it, and each girl took one. Bella took the tray to the table, and then sat near her new friends.

She looked jus fine. Maybe Alice's vision was for the future, the very near future. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to her, much less die. So he decided to stay in Olympia for a little while longer, staying oblivious to Bella, of course and everyone else, until he was sure she was completely safe from every danger.

Edward retreated to the tree and stayed there all night watching over his precious Bella.


	9. First Encounter

Since the five girls were all soldiers to gods and goddesses, they were also granted the gift of healing

Since the five girls were all soldiers to gods and goddesses, they were also granted the gift of healing. By the time Charlie got home, they were completely healed, and the bandages Bella had used were all in the trash. Bella's medical touch helped, it sped the process up a bit. Charlie was surprised at the girls. He had never seen them before.

"Hi, Dad. These are my friends. They came over for a bit to hang out."

Charlie nodded in approval, but still was confused. Being the police chief he practically knew everyone there, but he had never seen these five girls before.

"We were just on our way out, Sir." Scarlett said to him, "Bella, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And with that the five girls went through Charlie's door.

--

After seeing that Bella was safe, Edward decided to retreat to the Cullen home in Olympia. He planned to stay there as needed to watch over Bella secretly. He made a promise to her, after all: that she would never see him again. Of course that didn't mean _he_ couldn't see _her_.

He made sure to listen carefully to her voice, to her heartbeat so when she needs it, he'll go to her rescue, without her noticing, of course.

--

In an abandoned warehouse, deep into the heart of the building the heart snatchers set their base. They dragged Victoria along with them so Kaolinite could set her plan in motion.

"Tellu," Kaolinite called. With just the mention of her name, Tellu knew exactly what her mistress wanted. Tellu shot from her knuckles three green vines from each hand, and she tied Victoria up to make sure she would not escape.

"Now, tell me what you are doing here." Kaolinite asked Victoria coldly. Victoria just stared at her and gave her no answer. Kaolinite did not like the attitude Victoria was displaying, so she just looked at Tellu and gave one simple nod. Tellu then tightened her fists and electricity erupted from her knuckles and carried through the vines. Victoria felt the shocks and she only screamed.

"Answer me now, or the next one will not be so slight." Kaolinite threatened Victoria with a cold voice and hate in her eyes.

"I'm here to avenge the death of my mate. The ones who killed him live here, but I have no intention on killing them. Rather mate for mate."

"What do you mean, 'mate for mate'?" Kaolinite asked.

"I mean I'm going to kill the mate of the one who killed my mate. She is merely a human, but she is protected by them. I have to find a way around them to get to her."

"Only a human? Are you saying that her mate is _not_ human?" Kaolinite wondered.

"Yes. They are just like me. They too are vampires. Although I don't know why a vampire and a human are together. I don't even see how that is possible!"

"Why not? Why is it not possible for a vampire and a human to be together?" Kaolinite asked.

"Because we are a hundred times stronger than humans. One wrong twitch and we can break the entire skeletal!"

At this all heart snatchers were amazed. How, indeed, was it possible? Could this vampire be something more than just a vampire, or this human be more than just a human?

Then an evil thought came to Kaolinite's mind. If this human truly was more than just a human, then her heart crystal would be a special kind of heart. A strong heart that maybe, just maybe, would be able to awaken their master just by itself! They had to find out who this human was and take her heart. And there was only one way to find this human without wasting so much time. Victoria must lead them to her.

"I have a proposition for you, vampire. If you can lead us to this human, we will grant you anything you wish."

"No! The human is mine! She will taste every ounce of my revenge!! The human is MINE!"

"Fine!" Kaolinite shouted. "You can have the human. You can do with her as you wish; all we want is her heart."

"Why? What is so important about her heart that interests you so?"

"We have our reasons. Now, do you accept our offer?"

"All I want is my James back." Victoria said in a deep voice.

"Then being with your James is what you'll get. You help us get this human, and we will reunite you with your James."

Victoria stared in disbelief. Could this really be true? The human would die, and her James would come back to her. This was exactly what she wanted. "All right. I accept."

"Excellent." Kaolinite turned to face Tellu. "Let her go." Tellu did as her mistress commanded, still oblivious to her new plan. "Now that we are all partners, let us introduce ourselves. I am Kaolinite, leader of the Bad Behavior Bureau, The Witches 5."

"I am Eudial." Red Hair said.

"Tellu." Said Green Hair.

"Mimete." Said Orange Hair.

"Cyprine" Blue Hair said.

"Viluy." White Hair said.

"I am Victoria."

After all was set and done, Victoria had retreated to a place to be by herself. Although she had formed a partnership with the heart snatchers she did not feel comfortable being around them just yet. Once she was gone, the other Witches 5 gathered around their mistress.

"We mean no disrespect, My Lady, but are you insane?!" Mimete blasted at Kaolinite.

"My Lady, how could you form such a partnership? We are here to do one job, and that is to revive Pharaoh 90. That is our mission!" Cyprine told her.

"Mistress, once again we mean no disrespect towards you, but this violates all! Only those of the Bad Behavior Bureau are allowed to form partnerships with us and vice versa! If Pharaoh 90 finds out about this he'll destroy us all!" said Viluy.

"Are you all finished accusing me of our oh, so sudden death and violations?!" Kaolinite spat back at them. "I know exactly what I am doing. Victoria said a human and a vampire are together. She herself said it is impossible. Well, what if this human is more than what she appears to be? Her heart may be the only one we need to revive our master!"

At the sound of her new brilliant plan, all witches kneeled down and offered their deepest apologies. Kaolinite, knowing them very well, forgave them.

"I have only one more question, My Lady." Tellu said in her sweet voice. "We are Heart Snatchers. We take hearts from humans and offer them in sacrifice to our master. Last I checked we could not bring back the dead, or is that another hidden talent of yours, My Lady?"

The other witches looked up at their mistress for an answer. None of them had thought of that until Tellu mentioned it.

"Well it's not exactly a hidden talent. Anyone can do it, even you."

Tellu stared in disbelief. As far as Tellu knew, she could only gather energy to sacrifice to her master. She could not bring back the dead.

"Tell me, Tellu, what is the only way the living can reunite with the dead?"

--

Three days of peace had gone by. The six girls were still with their guard up, but each day was more peaceful than the last. Scarlett and Jazz were the two that loved shopping so much, and they literally dragged the other girls along. In the end, everyone bought something they liked and wanted, but Scarlett and Jazz were the only two with more than thirty bags each.

The sun was hiding behind clouds signifying that it was almost time for the sun to lighten those on the other hemisphere. When they were walking to Bella's truck from the Mall, Robyn stopped. They all looked at her. "What's wrong?" Asked Scarlett.

Robyn turned her head to the left, and she spoke with her eyes staring the direction her head faced, "Danger. I feel danger approaching. They'll strike there, and take many hearts."

At the sound of her vision, Bella opened the truck, tossed her things inside along with everyone else's, and they all jumped inside as Bella turned the engine on. Bella drove as fast as the speed limit could allow her, and when they were three blocks away from the destination, they all got off and found a safe place to transform.

When they did, they all ran out and waited for the enemy. Not even a minute passed when black electric-like energy hit the ground in front of them. The girls all looked up at the direction of the attack and from the sky six bodies were descending. When they all landed, Night Sky identified them, "Heart Snatchers!"

Kaolinite looked at them and then laughed her evil laugh. "You're all better, I see. Maybe this time there won't be a need for paramedics for we'll end your lives here!" After her threat Kaolinite attacked once more, this time directed at them. The soldiers jumped out of the way, and from the air, Sailor Crystal attacked.

"Diamond Storm!!" Millions of diamonds sprang from her and raced at an incredible speed towards her target. Viluy then stepped in front of her mistress, raised her right hand and shot a white cloud filled with black dots. Her attacked collided with Crystal's diamond storm, but the storm was too strong. The diamonds striked them all.

Cyprine then jumped, and she started to laugh. Suddenly her singe laugh turned into a twin laugh. When she was visible once more, there was an exact duplicate of herself, only this version was red. "I'm Cyprine!" Blue Hair said. "I'm Plitol!" said Red Hair. "We share one mind…" Cyprine said.

"And one body!" Plitol finished. The twins then attacked together, but Sailor Wings interceded.

"Wings of Lightning!!" Unlike Crystal's and Viluy's attacks, these two attacks were equal in power, so when they collided they just neutralized each other.

"Guess we'll have to do better than that, won't we Cyprine?" Plitol asked her sister.

"Yes, I think you're right, Plitol. Let's go again."

They attacked again, and when they did Sailor Wings used the same attack and Sailor Sol joined her. "Shadow of Light!"

With the two attacks combined the power was stronger than the twins'. They both fell from the sky and Plitol was gone. Cyprine was now alone again.

"You Sailor Soldiers are a nuisance to us!" Kaolinite shouted. "You will now face an ally, an enemy to you!" Kaolinite lifted her hand to the sky, and from the above right Victoria launched herself at them. When Victoria was close enough, she changed her position from launching to attack. The soldiers saw the change and they all braced themselves for the collision, but when the strike should've happened, something else happened instead. A fast body came from the soldiers' right, and this body tackled Victoria to the ground.

When they all looked to see who it was, it was just a man. A man who had gotten himself into a fight that would surely lead to his death. The soldiers now had a life to worry about.

When Victoria glanced to see who had attacked her, she screamed in anxiety and fear, and before anyone could notice she was by the Heart Snatchers' side. The witches then looked at Victoria, and Kaolinite snapped at her with anger in her voice. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to be attacking them, killing them!! Not hiding behind us!"

"You don't understand! He will kill me!"

They all turned to face him, and the witches just stared at him. How can one man terrorize a vampire?

The soldiers looked, too. They all stared at him with the same disbelief as the heart snatchers, but when Sailor Parthenos looked at him, she almost fainted.

_Edward_.

At the sound of their sister's name in their heads, the soldiers turned to face Sailor Parthenos. They spoke to her telepathically.

_Parthenos? Do you know him?_

_Yes. He's my…he's someone I know._

Sailor Wings then asked her a direct question. _Can he help us? Is it true that he can kill the new enemy?_

_Yes, it's true._

_Then let's go!_ Sailor Blossom smiled so big.

_He knows Bella, so he can definitely help us._ Sailor Sol said.

_Okay then, let's attack!_ Sailor Wings suggested. _Parthenos, I think you should go first._

The other soldiers nodded in agreement. Parthenos looked at them, exhaled, then nodded.

She took a step, then ran, and then jumped. "Pillar of Wisdom!!" A huge amount of energy shot from her hands, and hit the heart snatchers badly. They all fell. When they were strong enough to stand, they all retreated.

The soldiers stood proud, and Parthenos just stood where she was, not moving, not wanting to face _him_.

"Sailor Parthenos, you did it!" Sailor Sol said with clear excitement in her voice.

"Come on, Parthenos! Celebrate with us!" Sailor Blossom said.

Parthenos took a deep breath, and then turned to face her sisters, but as she was turning she was stopped by his look. He stared at her, and he seemed to have that loving look in his face. Why was he staring at her like that?

"Can I help you?" Parthenos said in a deep cold voice.

Edward just kept staring at her. "I'm sorry; it's just that your eyes… your eyes remind me of the one… I love."

At the sound of that, Parthenos shuddered ever so slightly, but then regained her composure. "Well I'm sure I'm not her." Then she turned a full one-eighty, and tears began to shed from her eyes. _I'm not her… he doesn't love me… he never did._


	10. Melancholly

Bella walked away

Bella walked away. She kept on walking leaving Edward and her companions behind her. Tears streaming down, but not a sound coming from her. The girls, not aware of the situation, understood she wanted, needed, to be alone, so they didn't bother going after her or asking her telepathically what was going on.

She walked to her truck, and once inside she detransformed, turned on the engine and drove home. When she arrived, she went straight to her room, Charlie was not home yet. She closed her door, locked it, and changed into gray sweat pants and a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt and wore pink flip flops. She still had the image of Edward tackling Victoria down, and she could not get that image out. How did he know where to find Victoria, or did he know who Bella was?

She decided to shake off those thoughts, and the only way she thought of was music. She wanted to hear something other than her usual comforting rock music, so she turned on her radio. Suddenly, along with her tears, came sobs. Was fate this cruel to her? If she had done something to offend Athena, Athena was making her pay harshly. She kept on crying, and the thoughts of that day in the forest came flooding back to her. The song on the radio kept on playing with the beautiful angelic voices creating harmony, and perfect balance. She thought Athena was making her listen to this song on purpose.

_They would try to tell me something  
Oh, but I was hearing nothing  
When they said you was just playing me  
I didn't listen  
I didn't want to  
You couldn't find a blinder fool  
I'm here  
Searching through the wreckage  
Wondering why the message never got through  
And I found I misplaced all of my faith  
How could I put my faith in you?_

How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you

I got to put the blame on myself  
Should've known with everyone else  
Just knowing they knew you was just bad news  
I should've walked out (I should've walked out)  
I should've seen clear (I should've seen clear)  
I'm glad your sad ass is out of here  
I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth

How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
When I was here believing in you

There were so many times  
There were so many lies  
I don't know why I stayed on you  
There were so many days  
There were so many games  
I should've thrown your sad ass out  
But now the game is through  
I'll never trust in you  
I've finally got wise  
I opened up my eyes  
Your game is over

I've gone and thrown out all the records  
All the ones that ever reminded me of you  
I've gone and tore up all the pictures  
'Cause there was not one shred of truth

How many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
when I was here believing in you

how many times?  
How many lies?  
How long you been sneaking?  
How long you been creeping around?  
How many lies?  
How many times?  
Were you here deceiving  
when I was here believing in you

I opened up my eyes  
Oh  
Yeah_  
_

She listened to the entire song, wanting to please Athena with her misery, then once the song was over she strutted over to the radio and turned it off. She went back to her bed, cried some more then fell asleep.

Edward was in his room, on his couch, sitting, thinking about that woman that had Bella's eyes. Could it be that it was because he still loved her so much with everything he was that he saw her eyes on someone else? Could it be that he came back to protect her, to keep her away from harm's way that he wished she would be completely fine, that she would be able to move on with her life as he intended her to in the first place? Why did that woman have Bella's eyes right down to the curve on the corner of each eye? Why? There was no answer good enough for him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed his phone, searched his address book and found the number. He pressed the "send" button and waited for the rings to stop and the voice to answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Alice, I need you to do something for me."  
"Is Bella okay? Were you able to get to her in time?"  
"She's fine, but I need you to look in on something for me."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Look into Bella and tell me if you see anything changing with her. Weather it be her personality, her likes for something or just anything you think is weird. Let me know as soon as you know something."  
"Sure, but is everything okay, Edward? Why are you asking me to do this? Is Bella okay?"  
Edward stayed silent for a while, then answered his sister. "I think Bella is not the same anymore."  
"What do you mean? Of course she's not same. You broke her heart! You made her believe you don't love her anymore! That would change _anybody_!"  
"That's not what I mean, Alice. What I'm trying to say is that Bella has changed _completely_. I don't think she's _Bella_ anymore."  
"I'm not following you, Edward."  
"I don't I'm following myself. Just please, look into it."  
"Okay, Edward. I'll let you know as soon as I know something."  
Then the line went dead.  
--

The next morning Bella woke up and went to school. She went straight to the cafeteria as was routine to wait for the dismissal bell for first class. When she arrived to English IV she took out her notebook, her pen and pencil and waited for her professor to start the lesson.  
Everyone entered the class room took their seats, and they too waited for class to start, but they waited in their own way: talking, chatting and gossiping about the hottest topic of the day. When the professor came in, he surprised everyone when he came in with his hands and arms full of bags and supplies. Some moaned and complained about all the work he would have them do. He laughed, then relieved them of their worries.  
"Don't worry class, this is not for you. It's all for me, actually. Since I have so much to do and very little time I've decided to give you all the day off."  
At the sound of the activity of the day, they all cheered. They then suddenly went into "off" mode. Some turned their chairs around, some traded chairs with others, and some went to the computers that were along the wall of the class room. Bella was one of the computer students.  
She took her earphones out, plugged them into the computer, logged on to , and played some videos.  
It had been such a long time since she saw some of her favorite bands perform, so she looked them up. One of her many favorite songs, _Zero_, by The Smashing Pumpkins performed and adapted by Evanescence, was on display as one of the "videos being watched now". She clicked on it and watched it. She loved so much the way Amy moved. Her hair danced around with her, followed her every move as her head turned, twirled, and shook back and forth. How she wished she could be doing that this very moment to forget about everything. To forget about her sorrows, about her experience from yesterday, to forget about _him_.  
The song said exactly what she wanted _him_ to say. **(Video on Profile)**

_My reflection, dirty mirror  
There's no connection to myself  
I'm your lover, I'm your zero  
I'm the face in your dreams of glass  
So save your prayers  
For when we're really gonna need'em  
Throw out your cares and fly  
Wanna go for a ride?_

She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
Cause she's the one for me  
Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness  
And cleanliness is godliness, and god is empty just like me  
Intoxicated with the madness, I'm in love with my sadness  
Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms  
The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth  
I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship  
I never let on that I was down  
You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore  
You blame yourself for wanting more  
She's the one for me  
She's all I really need  
She's the one for me  
She's my one and only  
--

"Oh, no." Alice ran to get her phone, but Jasper stopped her.  
"Baby, what's going on? You seem like on a rush."  
"Oh, Jazzy, I have to talk to Edward."  
"Why? Is everything okay?"  
"No. He asked me to look in on Bella, and I just saw something that he needs to know about."  
Jasper let her go, and she flew past him. She grabbed her phone and dialed two, Edward's speed dial number. She waited for his voice.  
"Alice?"  
"Edward, I think I found what you meant about Bella not being herself."  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw her in front of our house, then a woman appeared behind her, they hugged for a minute, then they both disappeared, and I'm not talking about 'Jacob' disappeared, I'm talking about 'vanished into thin air' disappeared."  
"Are you certain?"  
"I am, but that's not all. I didn't see anything else, but I _felt_ something so strange. So strange that I have never felt it before. It felt… _supernatural_. As though a divine being was involved."  
"You mean _God_?"  
"I don't mean _God_, God. I mean _a_ god. As though a god is involved in Bella's life and she is fully aware of that. I think you're right when you said she's not Bella anymore."  
Nobody talked. The silence between them seemed so loud, and neither of them knew what to say to silence that horrible sound.  
"Is Carlisle around?"  
"Yeah, hold on." Edward waited for his fatherly figure's voice.  
"Edward? Is everything alright?" Carlisle spoke.  
"I don't know. I need you all to come down to Olympia. I have a feeling Bella needs our help. All of us."  
"We'll be out as soon as Rose and Emmet come back from hunting."

**Song Title: **_**How many Times? How many Lies?**_

**Performed by: The Pussycat Dolls**


	11. Exposed

Three and a half hours later, the rest of the Cullen family arrived at the Cullen home

Three and a half hours later, the rest of the Cullen family arrived at the Cullen home. Edward received them with a serious look on his face. When they were all settled in, Carlisle began with the pending question. "What's going on, Son?"

It had been a while since Carlisle used that name on Edward. Upon hearing it, Edward flinched but in happiness. He loved it when he called him Son. "I think Bella is different."

"Please explain yourself." Begged Carlisle.

"As you all know, I've been tracking Victoria down since we decided to leave Forks, and when Alice told me she saw Bella in one of her visions and I came rushing down, I had been keeping an eye on her. She's different than she was. Her hair has grown so much; even the color has changed to a much lighter shade. If my memory doesn't deceive me, I think she's even gotten slimmer. She listens to hard core rock music so loud I am able to hear it from her earphones to my room. The words are… intoxicating.

She has five new friends, five girls I've never seen before in all the time we've lived here, but what shocked me even more was yesterday.

I finally caught up to Victoria. She was teamed up with a group of six strange women. These women all had the ability to shoot some sort of black laser beam from different parts of their bodies or weapons. They were fighting against another group of six strange women. These women, unlike the others, had abilities that had to be called on something.

I was able to see each one of them attack, and the one that surprised me the most was the one named _Parthenos_. When she turned I saw her eyes. She had _Bella's_ eyes. She had those dark brown, eyes, deep, full of pain; they stared at me with such… sorrow."

Everyone was surprised to hear that story. Had it truly been so long that Bella changed so much? If it really was her, what had she done to achieve such change?

"I did a bit of research when I got off the phone with Alice." Continued Edward, "I knew, I just _knew_ I had seen that name somewhere before. _Parthenos_."

"That's Greek, right?" asked Esme.

"Yes. It means _maiden_. But what is so interesting about this word is that even though it means maiden it is used _only_ as one of the many names of the Greek goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom. She is called _Parthenos Athenes_, meaning "The Maiden Athena"."

"And you think this…_ Parthenos_ is related to Athena in some way." Esme stated.

"I do." Edward answered.

"So what do you suggest we do to find out?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stared blankly to the side, "I think I know."

--

April, a month after the usual Spring Break, had now officially been declared the Spring Break Month. Apparently, even though the Spring Solstice began last month, the surroundings were saying something else. The air was still too cold; the trees were sill leafless, the grass still brown and cold, and the rose bushes down to only the branches. It was merely noon that day, and the students had received an early release day in honor of Spring Break the following week.

Bella, with her earphones on, was walking to her truck. She walked minding her own business, not caring what others were planning to do over their whole week vacation.

She took out her keys, stuck them into the keyhole, turned it and unlocked the door. She opened it, threw her back pack in, and just when she was about to step in she felt two pairs of hands on her. It all happened so fast. One second she was climbing in, and the next she was snatched and taken inside another vehicle. She looked around for her kidnapper's identity. There were two, but she could only see one, and sure enough she recognized who it was. One was in the chauffer's side, driving away, and the other was holding a hand on Bella's mouth keeping any sound from coming from her mouth. Bella shouted her name, and all that came out was a muffled sound.

"Alice!"

"Shh, Bella. We're only taking you for a ride. Don't be scared. We're not gonna harm you."

Bella glanced over to see who Alice's accomplice was. She recognized who it was, too. She stared at the driver's reflection giving off on the rear view mirror. Tears began to stroll down her cheeks.

Edward.

Not even five minutes later they arrived at the Cullen residence. Bella would not come out voluntarily, so she had to be carried in by Alice. When they entered the house, all the Cullens were in the living room, waiting for their arrival. Alice set Bella down gently on the couch cushion. Bella looked around and every eye in the room was on her. That is, every eye but two. Edward's back was to her, his arms crossed on his chest. She knew he didn't love her, she knew that he cared nothing for her, so why did his back hurt her so much? The tears seemed to be falling at a faster pace. She then felt a tissue being dapped gently on her cheeks to dry the tears. Esme always was like a mother to her. Bella gently touched Esme's hand, looked into her eyes, and smiled. Esme leaned down and placed her cheek on Bella's hair. Then she parted from her and in a flash was standing next to Carlisle.

Edward turned around. His eyes were black, cold, and full of anger. He spoke in a deep voice, "What connection do you have with the name _Parthenos_?"

"What?!" Bella was shocked to hear that name coming from his mouth. How did he know? "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Don't lie to me, Bella. I can hear your heart rate speeding up. You _know_ what I'm talking about, so don't pretend you don't!" he was shouting.

All Bella did at that point was stand up and began walking towards the door. Edward called her name in an angry tone.

Bella stopped, but didn't turn. She answered in a low angry voice, "I don't have to sit and listen to this _shit_ coming from you. When you are ready to talk, not interrogate me, I'll be ready to answer any and all of your questions, but don't you ever, _ever_ shout to me in that way again, Edward Cullen."

Right when she was about to grab the door knob to get the hell out of there, a great turbulence was felt. The house shook, everyone was surprised. There was never any quakes in Washington, so what was going on?

Bella opened the door and rushed out, the Cullens right behind her. Then, the unexpected happened, and Bella knew it was all over.

Victoria and the Heart Snatchers stood about ten yards away from the house. Victoria pointed straight at Bella, "That's her! That's the human!"

Kaolinite then smiled so evil, and then she commanded the witches to go after her.

"No! She's mine! Remember I said I want to kill her!!" Victoria shouted to Kaolinite.

"All we want is her heart. You can do what ever you please afterwards."

"But if you take her heart she'll be dead! Then my purpose won't be fulfilled!!" Victoria argued.

"We don't want her human heart! We want her heart crystal! Even without it she'll still be very much alive, but if you kill her now the heart crystal will die along with her!" Kaolinite explained to her.

Victoria had no choice but to succumb. If she wanted to be with James again she had to this the witches' way.

Kaolinite's underlings then went for it. They ran towards Bella shooting their black beams at her. Bella dodged every one of them, of course, but she knew she could not keep this up for much longer. If she wanted to live long enough to tell Edward what she had become, she had to do it.

Bella jumped, twirled in the air, and landed on a foot and a knee. A short but loud growl came from her. The Cullens all scattered around dodging the beams Bella dodged and sent their way. They all stared at Bella, waiting to see what she would do next.

Bella stood up. She placed her right hand just above her chest, palm out, thumb down, fingers spread, and then a faint light-blue light began to shimmer on her hand. Her transformation wand appeared and she grabbed it once it was fully materialized.

She was fully aware that the Cullen family was behind her, staring at her. She didn't want to transform in front of them, but she knew she had no choice. If she wanted to survive long enough, she had to do it. She raised her right hand high.

"Parthenos Star Power!!"

The Witches 5 and Victoria all stared in shock. The heart snatchers knew that phrase well enough. She was not only a human who could be with a vampire; she was also a Sailor Soldier, their arch nemesis.

Once fully clothed, Parthenos jumped and did a summer salt in the air. In the process of her flip her sword appeared in her hand. As she was coming down she swung her sword and cut all six heart snatchers on the arms. They bled some sort of green liquid.

Victoria was the only one left unharmed. Parthenos was not please with that fact, so she stood straight up, aimed her sword for Victoria, and with one strong movement she shot the sword directed to Victoria's torso.

Victoria didn't move. She didn't have to. She was a vampire, vampires were immortal. There was nothing that could harm them; even her skin was strong enough that nothing could pierce it. She had it all planned out. She would wait until the sword would hit her, bounce off to the ground, pick it up and kill her with her own sword. She could already see the look on her mate's face. Victoria's will would have been done.

The sword traveled, cutting through the air and getting closer each second that passed to Victoria. It got closer, and closer, and closer til there was nothing more to travel through. The sword hit Victoria's stomach. Parthenos stared, and only waited for the moment of absolution.

Victoria looked down. The sword's handle was all that she could see because the rest of it was inside her. The sword had cut through her marble skin and went straight in with no problems.

"I'm… _bleeding_?!" Victoria's hands were stained with blood. She didn't understand. How could she be bleeding? Vampires don't have blood running through their veins, so how was it possible that blood spilled from her wound?

"Celestial Bronze." Parthenos said. Her eyes full of hate looking straight at Victoria. "It is metal forged by Hephaestus, god of blacksmith himself. The only metal powerful enough to kill any immortal being. And your blood, it is blood from your human self. Once the blade pierced your body it treats you as though you are human. So that blood is _your_ blood, but blood from when you were once human."

Victoria stared at Parthenos. The heart snatchers stared too, and Kaolinite was convinced even more that this human was all they needed to revive their master. "Cyprine." Kaolinite turned to look at her.

"At once, My Lady."

Cyprine materialized a blue cloth, wrapped it around her hand and pulled the sword out. Once the sword was in her hands, she went down with it. "Damn! This thing weighs a ton! How is she able to hold it?"

Without waiting for an answer, she let go of the sword, placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder and all of them disappeared, vanished away.

"Damn." Parthenos murmured, aware that even so the Cullens could hear her. She walked straight to her sword, picked it up, and looked at her beautiful celestial bronze blade, stained red. "This is gonna leave one nasty stain." She then effortlessly tossed it, not even an inch away from her, and the sword vanished. She began to walk away when she heard her name. This time it came from head of the family. She stopped and waited for him to finish his sentence.

"Bella, what's going on?"

She turned a few seconds later, stared at all of them, then stared at _him_. "I am Sailor Parthenos, sword master, soldier to Athena, goddess of Wisdom."


	12. Tragic Truth

Thirty long, silent days passed from that day

Thirty long, silent days passed from that day. Not a single word from that family, or her sisters. Bella had informed them that she needed some time alone, and when she finally had her thoughts organized she would tell them when she was ready.

Her favorite place to go was _the meadow_. And not because it reminded her of _him_, or because it was the place where he told her what he really was, or because it was the place of her first kiss ever, her first kiss from _him_. No, it was because that was the place where the sun shined the most, where there was enough peace to where she could run to when she needed to be completely alone.

Ever since she revealed herself to them, she had been spending most of every day in the meadow. She would go to that place every day after school. She would do her homework there, and then sometimes she would fall asleep. Only a few times she fell into a deep sleep to where she woke up and the sun was almost setting. By the time that happened, Charlie was almost home. The times that happened she would go directly home and order pizza since she didn't have enough time to prepare a decent meal for her father.

On the last Saturday of the month of April, she went to the meadow early in the morning. She left after Charlie had gone to work and eaten some breakfast.

When she got there, she realized it was the most beautiful day ever. The sun was bright, the flowers had finally begun to sprout, the leaves were clothing the trees with a green she never thought would be the most beautiful color. She walked around the circled meadow. She was wearing camo cargo pants with a black spaghetti top that ended a few inches above her belly button. Her pants came right at her hips. As she was walking around she felt something on her leg. She checked her calf-pocket. She had forgotten about the pocket knife Charlie had gotten her for her last birthday. It was decorated with camo. She remembered she loved it so much and carried it around with her.

She switched open the blade. It was long, thin, and very sharp. She laughed very softly. She remembered the day Charlie had given it to her, she opened it and as soon as she touched the blade ever so slightly her finger was sliced open. It was a very clean cut, but very painful, too.

She kept reminiscing about that day when she heard something. No, not heard. _Sensed_.

Just a few weeks ago she began to _sense_ when things were around her. Like presences, and the such. As soon as she sensed it, she jerked her head up, but remained perfectly still. It was behind her. Hiding in the trees. She was standing directly across the meadow from where she sensed it. She had no choice. She had to make the first move, if she waited for them, they might hurt her.

She spun quickly tossing the knife towards them. Well, not _at_ them, she aimed it at the tree right next to them. She knew she wouldn't miss; she had been practicing that for a long time now.

The knife stuck on the tree. The presence gasped and backed away immediately. She focused her vision on the one who was spying on her.

She gasped.

She went back to her calm self and pretended like nothing had changed. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"How long, Bella?" Edward emerged from the trees. He walked slowly towards her, his expression one of confusion and anger. "How long have you been this… _soldier_?"

Bella stayed perfectly still. She looked at him, willing herself and her heart to be normal. "A while."

"I have been seventeen for a while, Bella."

She stared at him. She didn't mean for her answer to be so vague. She remembered that day. The day she asked him about his age. What a shocker! That was in the meadow, too!

"What do you care?" she said in a nonchalant tone.

He flinched at her answer. Was she serious? "Bella, I've always cared about you."

She let out one short exhale mixed with laughter. "Listen, Edward, I come to this place to think, to meditate, to relax. The day I'm looking for a serious laugh I'll go look for you."

"I'm not making any jokes, Bella. I _have_ always cared about you. Please, just answer my question." His tone this time was apologetic. It was full of regret, pain, sorrow.

She turned her head the other way and her hair fell on her shoulder facing Edward. She stayed silent. He stayed silent, waiting for her answer.

"If I tell you my story," she began saying with her head still turned, "will you go away and never bother me again?"

If it meant her happiness, "Yes."

She turned to face him, he walked closer to her. He kept walking til he was inches away from her.

She sighed. "Let's see, you left in September… then… November." She looked at him in his eyes. "Since November I've been a soldier." Edward stood his ground. He waited for her to continue her story.

"Three years before I met you I met three girls in Phoenix. These three girls became my best friends, we all became like sisters. We watched out for each other, we helped each other when we were in need. Then one day, I find out who these girls truly are. They were soldiers. They offered me to join them, but I declined. Then one of them said that my answer didn't change a thing between us. We were all still sisters, and they would be watching out for me. She also said that if I ever needed her all I had to do was think of her and she would be by my side.

"One day I was feeling so lonely, and I left school that day. I wanted to come home, but I don't know why I went to your house instead. I got out of my truck, and I thought of her. It was just as she said, she was by my side, and she took me away.

I wanted to join her. I wanted to join her team, to be a part of something that I could feel like I finally belonged. Athena then appeared before us and told me she had been keeping an eye on me for some time. She said she needed a soldier to carry out her will, and that I was her chosen one. I accepted her offer, and became Sailor Parthenos.

"When her powers surged through my body I could feel the new me. The ability to wield a sword came instantly. The ability to defend myself came instantly. I was a new born creature; I was born a soldier to the goddess of wisdom.

"From then on, the girls and I trained as a team. We learned new strategies, new fighting techniques, and we learned to work together to prevail in each battle we faced."

She stared at Edward into his eyes. No! She was not going to give in. His eyes had changed from black to the golden shimmering pools she came to love. She felt something inside her. She was NOT going to give in. "There, I finished my story. Now go."

She turned and began to walk away.

"No." Edward said under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear.

Before she knew it, he grabbed her arm, spun her around and crashed his lips against hers. He closed his eyes so tight he didn't want to imagine her trying to struggle free.

When his lips met hers, her eyes flew wide open, then slowly began to close. Unwillingly tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't will herself to not give in. She wasn't strong enough.

She wrapped one hand around his neck and the other entwined with his hair. He wrapped a hand around her waist while the other cradled her head. Their tongues danced around, and their lips were begging for more with each second that passed.

_I know he doesn't love me_, she thought, _I know this kiss means absolutely nothing to him, but it does to me! I don't want this to ever end, never ever! I know the moment we part he will just leave and leave me here like he did that day. I don't want him to leave ever again!_

With every passing thought the tears rolled down faster. She clutched on to him tighter, not wanting to eve let go. She doesn't know how he did it, but Edward somehow willed her to lie on the ground while he, still kissing her, laid his body to the side so his weight would not crush her.

His lips kissed hers, then moved slowly down to her chin, to her jaw line, to her neck. She breathed in so deep she thought oxygen was running out. His lips kept on her neck while she embraced him, ran her hands as far as her arms would allow her, then back up again.

She felt his cold skin on her exposed skin, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, it was soothing. Surprisingly that day was pretty hot, and his skin was the perfect antidote.

She felt his hand on her hips moving upward toward her waist, then his fingers slowly began to crawl up her top. She could feel him starting to encircle her breasts, to explore that part of her body.

_Athena._

The name passed through her head. She opened her eyes abruptly, then suddenly she freed herself from his grasp and landed on her knees, her arms wrapped around her torso, her back towards him. She was crying like never before. She realized she was crying harder than when he left her. She couldn't control it, the sobs and the gasps for air came so suddenly. She cried and cried.

Edward exhaled and then said very softly, "I'm sorry, Bella. I won't bother you ever again."

As soon as she heard those words, her eyes flew open and turned around to see him walking away. "You jerk!!"

He was surprised at his new name. He turned around to see an angry Bella.

"You're nothing but a pathetic jerk, you know that?!" she kept on crying. "How can you say you'll never bother me again after what just happened?! Don't you get it? I _love_ you, Edward! I always have!! And no matter what I do to try getting you out of my head, out of my heart it is impossible!! I love you, DAMN IT!!" She hit the ground with all her strength as she cursed. She began again, this time with whispers. "I love you so much. I know you don't love me, but don't' torture me so, please."

Edward rushed to her side and held her in his arms. She was surprised. She then wrapped her arms around him, too. "I lied, Bella. I lied to you."

She was confused. She parted a short distance just to look at his eyes. "What do you mean? Lied about what?"

"About not loving you. What happened with Jasper at your birthday party, it just opened my eyes to let me know that you're not safe! I wanted so much to protect you, but not even with me you're safe! I wanted to protect you from every danger, including me. So I told you I didn't love you anymore so you could forget about me and move on. But… you believed me. How could you, Bella? After all those many times, all those many nights I told you I loved you, how could you let one word stand between us? How?!"

He didn't want to hear her answer, so he just covered her lips with his. She kissed him back, but then her goddess's name passed through her head again. "Edward!" she broke free from his grasp, and lied on the ground, her face down. She cried, and said between sobs, "Edward, we can't be together! No matter how much we love each other we cannot be together!"

He didn't understand what she meant by all that. "Bella, why do you say that? Why can't we be together?"

She tried to breathe in enough air to tell him. She couldn't get enough. He rushed to her side again, held her close and waited for her to stop crying. She wrapped one arm under his and the other arm around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and cried her heart out.

"Bella, Love. Can you please answer me?"

She had enough breath. "We can' be together because of my oath."

He was still in the dark. "What oath?"

"I left out a part in my story. When Athena offered me the choice to be her soldier she said she had one requisite."

"What requisite is that?"

She wanted to cry again, but she willed her tears and sobs in. "All those who choose to be or are chosen to be her priests and priestesses must make a solemn oath to her in her name. An oath of chastity. And I, her soldier, had that same requisite." After that she began to cry uncontrollably once more.

Edward couldn't believe it. He had been the cause of all this. He had been the cause of her unhappiness. He had been the cause of her change, of her vow to stay a virgin for life.

"I'm sorry, Edward!" she said between sobs and cries, "I thought you didn't love me anymore!"

"But, Love. Even if I didn't love you anymore, why would you make such an oath? You could've found love somewhere else."

She lifted her head up and looked at his eyes. "No. The day I made that vow, I said to myself that if I wasn't going to be yours I was going to be no one's."

He hugged her tightly once more; she returned her head to his shoulder. He held her tightly, regretting with every piece of him that day he said those horrible lies to her.

"I will always stay with you." He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him, and with her eyes begged him to repeat what he said. "I will never leave you again. If I can't be yours, I'll be no one's."


	13. Sleepover

The sun was on the west

The sun was on the west. It seemed like such a short time. Just a second ago, Bella was in Edward's arms, now the sun was about to set and they were still holding each other.

"Bella, Love. We have to get you something to eat."

Not once had Bella felt her stomach make such request. "I'm not hungry."

"We've been together almost eight hours. You haven't eaten anything. You have to get something in before you pass out." He then leaned down and kissed her head. That wasn't enough for her. She lifted her head up, then pulled him in. Their lips met, and they wanted to never grow apart.

"Love, come on." Without waiting for a reply or an argument from her, he picked her up, cradled her in his arms and ran straight to her house.

By the time they arrived, Charlie was still at work. He would be home in about an hour or so. Edward carried Bella in her home, like newlyweds. Once inside he set her down on the kitchen stool and asked her what she wanted to eat.

"I told you I'm not hungry." A smile peeked around, wanting to come out of hiding.

He couldn't hide his smile any longer. He flashed his white teeth, then ran a hand from her cheek to her jaw. "You're still so stubborn." Bella admitted to herself that yes, she was stubborn, and she couldn't help it. She covered his hand with hers, and kissed his palm. She couldn't help but close her eyes and feel his cold skin on her face and her lips.

He couldn't take it any longer. He picked her up; he sat on her stool, and then straddled her on him. She was surprised at such movement from him, but she could care less. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he around her waist, and they kissed so passionately. She played around with his hair. As much as she wanted to, she knew it was forbidden, so she did as much as was allowed.

She tried to move up and down, while sitting on him, and trying to rub her breasts on his chest. Edward was willing to go anywhere for her. He was willing to do anything for her. He just couldn't get it out of his head that because of him she would not be able to experience physical love… ever. So he did as much as he could to make her feel good.

They kept on kissing, and the passion grew. They both felt the urge to go farther than that, but they knew it was forbidden. Suddenly a loud grumble was heard.

At the sound of it, they both parted their lips and laughed out loud.

"Well, I'm hungry now." Bella said still laughing. _What a moment_, she thought. _What a moment for my stomach to ask for food._

She didn't want to, but she knew she had to get off Edward and feed herself for two reasons. One, her stomach wouldn't leave her alone, and two, if her stomach didn't do it she knew Edward wouldn't stop bugging her until she ate something.

Before she got off though, she pecked him slightly on the lips. He grabbed on to her waist, but knew he had to let her go. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a plate. She opened the bottom drawer and got a spoon, then the milk then a cereal box. She poured herself her dinner, then put everything up. Once settled down, she sat beside Edward and began eating.

Edward couldn't help look at her. It had been such a long time since he had. He studied her jaw the way it moved up and down as she chewed. The way her fingers curled around the spoon, the way she would open her mouth. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

Bella got up and took her empty plate with her. She washed it and the spoon, then set them on the dish rack to air dry. When she turned around to go back to Edward, he was already there. As soon as she gave the one-eighty her body was crushed between his and the sink. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him.

The next thing that happened was so unexpected to Bella. He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter, then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She willing kept that position, tried to press herself harder against his body. She whispered his name against his lips. He knew what that meant. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. She kicked her head back allowing him more room for his lips.

He cradled her head, and wanted so much to play with her hair. Bella then ran her hands from his neck to his back. In one of the strokes she managed to lift up his shirt enough to have her hands on his marble back.

Edward lifted his head from her neck and faced away. Bella knew it was over. Even though it had been months since they were together, she still remembered what he was like when he believed they had gone too far. Bella's hopes fell suddenly, but she didn't let go of him.

Even though she knew the answer to it, she just had to ask. "Edward, what's wrong? Why do you stop?" She waited for those words. _We have gone too far. We need to stop. Besides, your oath. We can't do this… ever._

"Charlie." He said in a whisper.

"What?" this surprised Bella.

"Your father is home."

Oh, yeah, she had a father. She glanced over at the microwave clock. It read in lime-green numbers seven-thirty. Wow, a full hour and a half had gone by already.

He kissed her. "I'll be upstairs." He leaned down and kissed her again. This time longer. Then in a flash he was gone, and Charlie went through the door.

Bella jumped off the counter as soon as Charlie saw her. "Hey, Bella. How was your day?"

"F-Fine."

"What's for dinner?"

Dinner! Crap!! She forgot all about it… again! "I'm sorry, Dad. I completely forgot about it. I don't know what I was thinking." _I'm a liar. I know. All I could think about was Edward… his lips on me, and his hands running along my body._ She thought to herself.

"Oh, that's okay, Bella. I'll just order pizza." Charlie said as he was hanging his gun belt. He grabbed the phone from its hook, walked over to the fridge door, and dialed the number that was on a magnet. He quickly ordered a large meat lover's pizza. Bella headed upstairs with calm. Charlie turned to her. "You gonna eat?"

She turned to face him. "No. I ate a cereal a while ago. I'm still full from that."

"Okay, then, goodnight."

"Night, Dad." She went on with the stairs. When she opened the door to her room and turned on the light, he was there on her bed, sitting, waiting for her.

She closed the door, and then locked it behind her. She headed straight for him. Once close enough, she walked between his legs and sat on his left leg. She brought her legs in front of her, her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

He received her lips gladly, and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer in.

After a few kissing minutes, he separated his lips from hers, and looked into her eyes. "Tomorrow's Sunday, the last day of the weekend. You should probably get some rest now. Tomorrow I want to take you back home and be with me and my family like we once were."

She looked at him, and then looked down. She exhaled, then met his eyes once more. "I'm scared."

"About what?"

"About what your family will say. I'm scared that they'll treat me different because of who I am."

He squeezed her gently, then pecked her on her cheek. "Bella, Love, no one is going to judge you. We all love you and care for you. Seeing you again will only make them happier. Sure, they'll have questions, but their love for you will not change."

"You promise?"

He kissed her lips. "Promise."

She exhaled in relief, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Come on, you should get some sleep now. Go on and change into your pajamas. I'll wait for you, I'll stay here with you tonight, My Love." He kissed her cheek again. She wouldn't move, so he took his finger and gently turned her head to face him. Once she did he kissed her lips.

"What is it? You seem tense." He said.

"Edward, you should know. I don't have any of the pajamas I used when you were here." She said with her head down not wanting to see his eyes.

He was confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that after you left I wanted to feel as though you were here. I wanted to feel as though you loved me. I wanted to feel… sexy."

He just stared at her, her head still down. "Bella, I'm still lost."

She exhaled again, not wanting to say it at all. "Edward, all of my sleepwear is from Victoria's Secret. I have nothing but sexy sleepwear."

He stood frozen for a few seconds, then his grip around her tightened just a bit. His lips met her face. "Let's see it."

She looked at him. Did he really just say what she thought he said? "You're not objecting?"

He smiled at her. "If I can't be with you one way I'll be with you another." He kissed her cheek. "We won't break your oath. We'll still be together, still inside the oath."

She looked at him. He was serious. She smiled at him, then kissed him. She then got up, grabbed her hot pink robe, went to her dresser drawer and pulled out her sleepwear. She headed for the door.

A few minutes later, Bella walked in again. She closed the door and locked it once more. Her hair was down, her robe tightly sealed around her. She wore her pink flip flops. When she was directly in front of Edward, she froze. She looked at him, and he at her. She moved her hands slowly to her robe's belt, slowly untied it. When it was down, she held the robe close with her hands, and Edward only stared at her eyes. She then, removed one half of the robe, and then the other til it was hanging on her open.

Edward's eyes fell on her sleepwear. It was black. A two piece set. The top came just above her belly button, and the bottom was somewhat of very short shorts. It was all lace, see-through lace. She took the robe off completely, then turned around and walked to her closet to hang the robe. As she turned, Edward's eyes fell on her. The bottom half of the sleepwear covered only half of each butt cheek. She looked beautiful. She headed for the light switch, and the room went dark. The only light was the moon's shining through the window.

When she turned around to go to him, he was standing in front of the bed, shirtless. Beside the shirt laid his shoes. He wore only his pants.

Bella's heart rate sped up, and she tried to swallow. She walked to him, placed her hands on his hard abs, then moved up towards his chest, around to his shoulders, down his arms and to his hands.

Their hands entangled, and he brought her in for a kiss. He then sat down, bringing her with him, and lying down. He managed to get both of them under the covers.

He lay on the bed, and she was above him. His hands were roaming on her back, but not gong below the waist line.

She enjoyed every moment she would have with him. He was right. If they couldn't be together one way, they were gonna be together another way.

After a few moments, she lay down next to him, her head resting on his cold chest, her hand next to her face. He had his hand on her shoulder caressing her arm back and forth.

"I love you, Bella. Know this: you are the only one who has ever touched my heart, and there will be no one else in my existence. Sleep now, my only love." He then hummed her lullaby, and for the first time in a long time she felt the like happiest woman in the universe.


	14. Wanting to go Back

That night, Bella had a nightmare

That night, Bella had a nightmare.

Sailor Parthenos and the other five soldiers were facing in battle the Heart Snatchers and Victoria. The soldiers had the advantage, but then suddenly, Kaolinite held up a hand, as to symbol a stop. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and focused all their attention on her. Kaolinite stared directly at Parthenos, then with her finger she pointed to the side. Parthenos, along with the other soldiers, turned to see what she was pointing at.

The Cullens. They were all there, standing, staring, waiting for the next step. Parthenos then turned back to Kaolinite, and just like that, Kaolinite and the other witches 5 joined their powers and created a gigantic energy ball. They then fired several beams. The first beam hit Sailor Night Sky. The second hit Sailor Blossom, then Wings, then Sol, then Crystal. Then the ball fired at Rosalie, then Emmet, then Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and finally Edward.

What was really surprising was that everyone stood still waiting for their own beam to strike them dead. When Edward was down, Parthenos was in tears, on her knees, waiting for her beam. The ball then went back to being the witches 5. Parthenos begged them to kill her. Kaolinite stared at her and said to her friends, "Let her live. Let her live with the knowledge that everyone died, and she didn't do a thing to prevent their deaths. Let her live with the torture of their demise."

--

Bella lay on Edward's arms. Edward, through out the night, kept her embraced, and every once in a while he would bring his lips down to her head, her shoulder or whatever part was in his reach. He constantly reminded himself of how beautiful she is, and how lucky he is for her to actually take him back. He also reminded himself of her oath.

Bella's head slightly turned either way. She tried to take deep breaths and relax, but her dream was too strong. She awoke with a deep gasp, a shrill sent through her whole body and the mattress shaking underneath her weight.

Edward felt her shudder, then quickly trapped her between his strong arms, and kissed her head. "Bella, Love, are you okay?"

Bella just lay there, breathing heavily, trying to make sure that it was only a dream, that everyone was safe, her sisters were still alive, the Cullens still in their mansion getting through the night, Edward in her bed.

"Love, what happened?" Bella felt his smooth hand run along her arm, and his soft velvety voice begging her to speak to him.

Bella took several deep breaths, then turned her head slightly to kiss his bare chest three times, each time stronger than the last. Then she lifted herself, and kissed his lips hard, slipping in the tongue and closing her eyes with great force.

Edward was confused. What had happened to her? Why is she kissing him as though… she would never see him again?

Bella separated from him, opened her eyes and stared at his. Edward waited for her to speak. "Edward, you know I would do anything for you, right? You know that I would do anything to keep you safe, right? You know I love you, right?" She asked all three questions in one breath.

"Yes, Love, I know that. Why do you ask in such a hurry? Love, what happened?"

She only went back to her original position, back to resting her head on his chest. "I had a horrible dream, Edward. It felt so real."

--

After a long comforting talk, Bella went back to sleep. But she didn't sleep long because the sun shined on her face, forcing her to get up. Edward was still there with her. She only smiled. "Hey." She greeted in a husky voice, her throat full of sleep.

"Hi." He leaned down to kiss her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, Love, I did."

"Good." She took a deep breath, kissed his chest, then turned to face him. "Did I make any good conversation last night?"

He gave one soft chuckle. "No. You were very quiet. Except for your dream."

She turned her head back down; Edward knew she didn't want to talk about it. Even though she had told him her dream, she still couldn't get passed the thought that he had died _because_ of her. If that ever truly did happen she would never forgive herself.

"So," he broke the silence, "what time do you want to leave? Or do you have something else in mind?"

She looked up at him. "Where are we going?"

He smiled at her. "Did you honestly forget, Bella? We're going to see my family."

Oh, yeah, his family. That's right; they had set up the date last night. Okay, so she'll go with him, she won't feel awkward at all, and then the day'll be over and they'll be back in bed again. Perfect.

"We can leave at whatever time you want. I have nothing planned." She said.

He hugged her, then kissed her again. Okay, then, get ready."

"Now?"

"Is anything wrong, My Love?" Edward looked at her with concerned eyes.

"No, it's just I didn't think you'd want to leave NOW."

"We can wait. We can stay here as long as you like, Love. Honestly I have no objection to staying here with you like this."

She sighed, then moaned. "Edward, you know we can't. Charlie would catch you."

"Bella, I've spent the night with you over a million times. Every time he gets the thought of coming in I let you know."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled, then tightened her arms around him a bit. All of a sudden her CD player turns on and starts playing. A sweet, falsetto voice begins to hum. "Oh, it's my "alarm" clock." She said to him. "If the sun doesn't wake me, my radio does."

He chuckled. He listened to the introduction, and he couldn't help but exhale. "Love, this music is beautiful. What is it?"

She smiled softly, "It's called _Missing_ by Evanescence. It's one of my favorite bands and songs."

They both stayed still and let the song play. Bella mouthed the words, wanting Edward to listen to it without interruption. **(Song on Profile)**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

(You can't stop. You can't stop the words… please…)

They both stayed still. Edward wrapped his arms around her tighter, then whispered, "Love," he paused long, "did you truly feel… insignificant?"

She breathed. She couldn't bring herself to answer him. She stayed perfectly still, not wanting to continue the subject, but she knew Edward wouldn't drop it not matter how many times she begged him to.

"Bella, will you please answer my question." He pleaded this time with more authority in his voice, still caressing her arms.

"Yes." She whispered very softly.

Edward only closed his eyes and tried to hold in all his regret inside. He knew he had been the cause of much pain in her life, and there was just absolutely nothing he could do about that.

Bella freed herself from his embrace, she went directly above him, and kissed him passionately.

He liked the fact that she tried to cheer him up with a kiss, and he wanted to make her effort count by running his hands through her back, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to so much, but he just couldn't get over the fact that he had been the cause of her pain, of her sorrow, of her own damn oath.

She lifted her head up, and stared in his eyes. She had angry written all over her own. "Edward, what is wrong? Why won't you touch me? Why won't you make me feel loved?"

"Love, I want to, but I can't." he confessed her his fears and regrets. All she could do was kiss him more. That's the only way she could think of to make him feel less guilty.

Edward eventually brought himself to touch her, but not in the way he or she wanted. After a long kissing moment, Bella got up, got her robe, a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and walked out the door.

Edward lay in bed, not wanting to think about it. Then her CD player started to play another song. This one, too, was a minor key song. It started out with a guy, then the girl joined in. He listened to it (**Video on Profile)**

Something about you that makes me feel bad  
I wasn't there when a thin line destroyed your soul  
I search every corner  
there's nowhere to hide  
how I feel ignorance Sacrifice

some days it's harder  
Let's face it, it's all about me  
Deeply into your own

Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free  
In this eternal goodbye

Something about you will make me stronger  
Now I'm aware when a man falls rebound, my fault  
I search every corner  
Just nowhere to hide  
How I feel ignorance Sacrifice

some days it's harder  
Let's face it, it's all about me  
Deeply into your own

Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free  
In this eternal goodbye, goodbye

Here I wanna be  
No more lies!

Deep within me  
Life's crawling and wasting my days  
Another night gone and I know there will be another way  
I'm leading myself to be free  
In this eternal goodbye

Bella walked in fully dressed, all that was missing was her shoes, her hair and she was done. Edward was still in bed, the way she left him.

"_Deep within me life's crawling and wasting my days. Another night gone and I know there will be another way. I'm leading myself to be free in this eternal goodbye._ What is that song called?"

Bella leaned against the post of her bed behind Edward's head. She forgot to turn off her CD player. She has nothing by melancholic songs on that CD.

"_Within Me_"

"Who sings it?"

"Lacuna Coil."

He stayed there, motionless. She didn't know what to do; weather to comfort him, to put her shoes on, to tell him they mean nothing to her now that he's with her… she didn't know what to do.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… kiss me?"

She stood frozen for a moment, then moved to do as he asked.

--

They arrived at the Cullen Mansion. Bella was so nervous. Even though Edward told her she had nothing to worry about, still she was so concerned about what they'll think of her, what they'll say to her, how they'll react to her presence.

As soon as they walked in, Bella waited for a reaction, any reaction. Nothing happened. They walked in. Everybody seemed to have a lot to do since they weren't in the family room. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist, then called out for his family. Carlisle was the first to show up.

"Bella," he said with a smile, "It's so great to finally see you again." He went to her and hugged her. She was not expecting that. As an instinct, she hugged him back.

"Great to see you, too, again, Carlisle."

Then Esme showed up. "Bella, darling. How've you been?" She too hugged her.

"Great, Esme, just great. You?"

"Surviving." She smiled; Bella smiled back.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Edward.

"They went hunting."

Edward nodded. "Okay, Bella and I will be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay." Said Carlisle.

"That's fine." Said Esme.

Edward unwrapped his arm from her waist and took her hand instead. He led her upstairs, even though she remembered where his room was. They climbed each stair, then turned when they arrived at the long hall way. When they were a few feet in front of his bedroom door, he stopped and kissed her.

Bella noticed something different about that kiss. It was demanding, it was full of authority. "What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to kiss you." He said with her favorite smile.

"Uh-huh." She said while squinting her eyes in a suspicious way.

He leaned down and kissed her once, then walked in.

He closed the door behind him, and took her hand once more. He took her to his couch, kissed her, then left her sitting down. He went to his stereo, grabbed a CD from his collection, and placed it in. He took the remote with him back to the couch. He sat down next to her, put his arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head.

"I want you to listen to this song. It's called _Broken_ and I listened to it so many times when I was away. It reminded me so much of you, and I everyday I listened to it I wanted to go back to you. I wanted to be with you again." He aimed the remote to the stereo, then the song began to play. **(Video on Profile)**

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_x2_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore


	15. Port Angeles

It was the last day of the weekend, the last day Charlie had to himself

It was the last day of the weekend, the last day Charlie had to himself. He had gone fishing with Billy, and Bella had known that. Which is why she didn't feel uneasy being in Edward's house, in his room, with him, alone.

They had spent the entire morning in each other's arms, listening to the rest of Edward's music, not talking, just enjoying the moment they had. In a way, making up for lost time; making sure they got enough of each other before they had to be around people again.

Every once in a while Edward would brush his cold icy lips on her hair; kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose, and the inside of her wrists. That's what she liked the most. She loved the fact that he would kiss her blood, smell it, enjoy himself, crave her blood, and at the same time love her.

She slipped the wrist he was kissing gently away from his hand, and found its way to his face. She gently ran her hand from his ear down to his jaw. She looked up at him, and she brought his face down til her lips met his. She kissed him, slipped her tongue, and he couldn't hold back the urge to kiss her back. He cradled her head, and she held on to his neck. She couldn't take it anymore. She moved her hand from his neck to his head, and with her other hand she held on to his back, and pulled him towards her as she lay down on the couch.

To her surprise, he didn't fight back. He willingly went along with her. His body was a little heavy, but she didn't care. She loved the way it felt against hers: cold, hard, and wanting more.

She knew she could only do so much, thanks to her oath, so she did what first came to mind. With the couch's base she took her free foot's shoe off, then lifted her leg and wrapped it around his upper legs.

Edward then grabbed her leg, she thought to herself _Aw crap! He's gonna ruin this and end it._ But she was wrong. He grabbed her leg, and scooted it up further til it locked around his hip. He then ran his hand from her calf up towards her leg til the couch interrupted. He didn't stop there. He left her mouth so she could breathe, but his lips didn't leave her skin. They moved down to her neck, and like her wrists, she loved that. With his roaming hand, he went further up under her shirt, and caressed her stomach, her ribs, and her hips. She hoped it would be like on the meadow. She was hoping he would touch her breasts, and this time she wouldn't run away.

She felt his hand going further up, slowly, but constant. She was waiting with anxiety for the moment his cold fingers would touch her round breasts. Suddenly, he stopped.

_I knew it was too good to be true_. She thought with a sigh. She closed her eyes in defeat and waited for the words that would confirm her let down.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward said in a soft voice.

Bella looked up at him and saw his eyes staring at the shut door. She then heard Alice's soft musical voice speak through the interference of the wall.

"Bella's gonna be hungry soon. You should feed her now before anything else happens, Edward."

Edward exhaled and looked at his loved one's eyes. They were full of surprise, full of love, full of crave for him. "Yeah, okay."

He lifted himself up bringing her with him. He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder, his lips touching her neck.

"Alice is right, Love. I can already feel your stomach rumbling."

Bella exhaled. "It sucks being human." She felt Edward chuckle against her neck, and she joined him.

He asked her, not moving from her shoulder, "What are you hungry for?"

She had her left hand on his back, her right hand on the nape of his neck, caressing smoothly that part of him. "I'm hungry for you." She whispered.

He kissed her neck with a few pecks, then she felt his icy wet tongue tease the spot where his lips had been. "I'm hungry for you, too, Love." He exhaled. "Maybe later. When we can be alone again with no interruptions from my sister or anyone else."

She smiled at that comment. "Okay, then. If it means we'll get some more alone time after I eat then let me go now. I wanna be with you as soon as possible, as long as possible."

He left her neck, and joined her lips. "I wanna be with you, too." He said between kisses. "But it won't be after you eat."

She was surprised at that last phrase. She separated from him, and looked at his eyes with confusion. "What do you mean?"

He smiled, then kissed her once. "Alice doesn't just wanna take you to eat. She wants to go shopping with you, and you know how she gets when she wants to do something she likes."

She sighed then let her head drop in defeat. "How long will we have after we come back from her slave shop?"

"Maybe an hour, two if we're lucky." He said with a smile in his voice.

--

Port Angeles was where Alice had decided for everyone to go. Carlisle and Esme went along with her happily. Emmet and Rosalie didn't wanna go, but they didn't have a choice. Jasper went along willingly. He loved Alice too much to disappoint her even a little.

The two young married couples went in Rosalie's red convertible, the parental couple went in Carlisle's Mercedes, and the two love birds went in Edward's silver Volvo.

Edward held Bella's hand as he drove to their destination, the two cars following behind him. They didn't speak at all, but Bella was having a conversation of her own in her mind.

_My sisters, can you hear me?_

_Bella?_

_Yeah, it's me._

_Bella! __How wonderful to hear from you again!_ She recognized Kayla's voice.

_Yeah, sorry I've been disconnected lately. I'm all better now._

_That's great!_ She heard Jazz say.

_Would it be okay if you guys met some friends of mine?_ Bella asked with concern. _They… know about me. If it's okay with you I'd like them to meet you, too, not only as my friends, but as my companions._

There was a long silence. Bella feared she hit a nerve. Then she heard Scarlett's voice.

_Do you trust them?_

_With my life._ Bella assured them.

_All right then. Where do you want to meet?_ Bella could feel everyone's agreement with Scarlett.

_I'm actually on my way to Port Angeles with them. They're taking me out to eat, and then we're going shopping._

_SHOPPING?!_ All five girls yelled in her head. Bella flinched a bit, and Edward felt her.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to pull over?"

"No, I'm okay. I just felt a… loud noise in my head."

_Sorry._ All girls said with clear apologies in their voices. _Where do you want to meet?_

"Hey, Edward, where we going?"

He looked at her. "I was actually thinking about that place where I first took you, remember? La Bella Italia. Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"No, no. I was just wondering. By the way," she said pulling herself towards him and kissing his cheek, he turned and kissed her lips once. "That place is perfect."

She went back to her original position on her seat. She then heard Kayla speak in a I-can't-believe-you're-doing-this voice.

_You lucky bitch._

_What?_ Bella said in a confused tone.

_You're twisting up your oath._

_Hey!_ Bella argued. _The oath was for chastity. Athena never said anything about not having a boyfriend. All she made me swear was my virginity._

All five girls laughed in her head. Then Kayla spoke once more.

_You fucking bitch._ They all laughed, and Bella tried to join them without Edward noticing.

--

When they arrived, all three cars parked next to each other. They all got out, and began heading for the restaurant.

"Hey, guys," Bella spoke. They all stopped and faced her. "If it's okay with all of you, I'd like you all to meet some friends."

"Yeah, sure." Esme said. Everyone agreed.

"Are they here?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, they should be… around here… somewhere." Bella said as she twisted her head looking for them.

"Bella!" they all turned at the sound of her name. Five girls walked towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Bella waved at them. She slipped from Edward's side and ran to them. They all hugged, laughed and hugged some more. After the reunion, they headed towards the Cullens.

"Girls, this is my family." She went to Edward's side once more, lifted herself on her toes and kissed him. "This is Edward. His parents: Carlisle and Esme, and his brothers and sisters: Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie."

The Cullens all said hi as Bella introduced them. She then moved on with the girls.

"These five girls are more than just friends to me. They're like my sisters. They've always been there for me when I needed them the most. This is Scarlett, her cousin Robyn, Kayla, Kelly and Jazz." They, too, greeted them as Bella said their names. Bella hesitated a moment, then went on. "These girls are… like me. They're soldiers, too. Edward," she turned to him, "They're the ones I was with when you first saw me that day."

Edward nodded. "Thank you." Said Edward to the girls.

"For what?" Scarlett asked confused.

"For watching over her when I didn't. For taking care of her, for making her one of you."

"We didn't' make her one of us." Scarlett explained. "Athena chose her."

"Right, Athena." Edward said softly. The rest of the Cullens were confused. Only Edward had known about Bella and her new life. Very quickly Edward explained to them. They were all surprised to hear about the oath, and wondered how, then, was Edward able to be with her.

"I only promised my virginity to her." Said Bella. "I never promised my happiness."

After the awkward moment, they all headed inside the restaurant. Suddenly they heard screams. Screams full of agony, of pain, of fear.

The girls turned towards the sound, then ran. Bella looked at Edward, and he let her go. He followed after, and Cullens followed him. They all arrived to see so many people lying on the ground. Some with their eyes open. Something was different about their eyes, though. They were… lifeless. They all looked ahead and saw the heart snatchers doing what their names defined them as. All six of them were shooting the black beams at the people's chests, and their pure heart crystals were pulled out. The people shouted in pain, and when their hearts left their bodies they all collapsed to the ground like rag dolls. Women and children didn't make a difference to the witches. They all had evil looks on their eyes, and their smiles were diabolical.

"Get them! Get the heart crystals!!" Kaolinite shouted in triumph.

"Oh, no you don't." Scarlett said under her breath. She turned to the girls, then they all nodded. Bella was right with them.

They all lifted their hands to the pitch black sky.

"Night Sky Crystal Power!"

"Wings Crystal Power!"

"Blossom Crystal Power!"

"Sol Crystal Power!"

"Crystal Star Power!"

"Parthenos Star Power!"

Sailor Night Sky jumped and attacked. "Nocturnal Blanket Attack!!" A black wave shot from her hands and went directly towards the heart snatchers. The witches were hit, and they attacked. Cyprine aimed at them with her staff, and from the black star on it she willed it to attack them.

Sailor Blossom then took three steps, and kneeled. "Terrestrial Shield!!" Suddenly the earth opened up and two large mountains erupted from it, shielding them from the enemy's attack. When the attack hit the shield, the earth went back as though nothing happened.

Tellu then shot the vines from her knuckles aiming at Sailor Wings. When the vines were close enough, Sailor Wings materialized two small daggers on each hand and swung them. From them lightning bolts shot, cutting the vines carrying through and electrocuting Tellu.

Mimete, the soldiers saw, was next to attack them. She ran towards them, her staff in her hand, but she didn't seem to be readying herself to attack. She just kept running, and the soldiers waited to see what she threw at them. She kept running, and her stance didn't change. The soldiers were confused. Was she attacking, or was she running towards her own death? She kept running.

When she was two yards away from them, she jumped and leaped over them. The soldiers saw that she was actually after the Cullens. The girls all gasped, and they knew they had to protect them.

Mimete aimed her staff and wield it to shoot at Alice. The beam shot, but Alice was too fast. In a second, Alice was in front of Mimete. She punched her in the stomach, and like anyone else, Mimete was in great pain. She fell to her knees, her arms around her stomach trying to retrieve the air that was forced out of her.

Jasper was beside Alice next, and they just stared at each other. The rest of the Cullens were scattered, each couple together, and they watched the soldiers battle. It wasn't easy for Edward, but he too watched his Bella fight the evil witches. He was careful to see if she got hurt, or if she was going to be attacked without her knowing. He was ready to go to her aid, but he knew she was strong enough to fight without him. After all, Athena was with her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Victoria appeared. She stood beside Kaolinite. She saw the Cullens everywhere, but as soon as she spotted _her_ she didn't care about anything else. She didn't care that most likely she would die since the Cullens could kill her, she didn't care that she was being careless, all she cared about was killing the one who killed her precious James.

She launched herself at Parthenos, her hands like claws, and her teeth bare. She aimed herself straight at Parthenos, but she saw her coming. Parthenos braced herself to receive Victoria in a blow that would only hurt Victoria. When they clashed, Parthenos let herself drop to the ground on her back, then with Victoria's own force she was able to flip backwards and Parthenos be the one on top. Once that happened, Parthenos straddled her, and gave her a few punches across her face. When Parthenos knew Victoria would fight back despite her pain, she jumped off, and landed on her feet near the rest of the soldiers. Victoria got up, and once again she launched herself at her, but with less force this time.

Sailor Crystal saw the incoming clash, and went to Parthenos's aid. She was beside her in an instant, and Parthenos gladly received her help.

"Diamond Storm!!"

"Pillar of Wisdom!!"

Both attacks combined shot Victoria off her axis, and flew her a few miles back. The Witches 5 saw that, and they all regrouped. It didn't matter how hard they tried, they knew they were no match for all six soldiers together.

Victoria was back again, this time next to the witches. "You're supposed to be a vampire!!" Kaolinite shouted. "How can you hide behind us?! There is no sun here to excuse you!! You are pathetic!!"

As soon as the soldiers heard what she was, Sailor Night Sky turned to Sailor Sol. They both smiled, and Sol nodded.

Sol closed her eyes, and she seemed to concentrate. Parthenos, knowing what was going on, she hesitated.

"Wait!!" They all looked at her.

"What is it, Parthenos?"

Parthenos ran towards Night Sky, and she said in a hesitant voice. "Night Sky, you have to protect them!" She pointed towards the Cullens.

Night Sky was confused. "Why?"

"They're like Victoria."

Night Sky looked at her eyes, then nodded. "Okay." She ran towards them, then called out to them. "Everyone, get behind me!"

Without thinking twice, they all ran as Night Sky commanded.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked holding Esme's hand.

"I'm protecting you." Night Sky answered.

"From what?" Emmet asked.

"The sun."

The Cullens were now very confused. "But it's pitch black." Rosalie argued.

"It doesn't matter." Night Sky raised her arms. "Nocturnal Shield!" From the tip of her fingers a transparent black sort of silk force field appeared and ran to the ground and around all the Cullens, shielding them from head to toe.

"Sol, now!" Night Sky shouted.

Sailor Sol nodded then went back to her position. As she was concentrating, her body began to glow. It started out as a dim yellow, then it got brighter, and brighter, and warmer. The soldiers eventually had to shield their eyes, and only waited for the moment of absolution.

From inside the force field, the Cullens were perfectly safe. They could see her getting brighter, but the shield allowed them to stare at her without squinting their eyes.

Suddenly, a single scream was heard. A scream full of agony, a scream that pleaded for mercy. This scream was Victoria trying to shield herself from the burning sun. Her skin began to burn, and the witches all stared in amazement.

"No!" shouted Kaolinite. "We need her!! Tellu, retreat her!!"

Tellu shot her vines and wrapped them around Victoria's body. When the witches disappeared so did Victoria.

Sailor Sol called her power down, and stared at the empty space. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. "They got away."

Night Sky summoned the shield off. As soon as he was free, Edward ran towards Bella. Sailor Parthenos called off her powers, and ran towards him, too. They caught each other in their embrace, and Edward found her lips. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Yes. Are you?" she asked.

"Yes, Love. I'm fine."

She rested her head on his chest, and they both sank in their embrace.

"Tell me," Carlisle spoke, "How were you able to summon the sun?"

Sailor Sol simply smiled, and told him. "I am Sailor Sol, princess and heiress to the throne of the Sun, soldier to Apollo, god of the sun."


	16. Lesson Learned

All the hearts that were stolen from the people were returned the moment the witches and Victoria retreated

All the hearts that were stolen from the people were returned the moment the witches and Victoria retreated. Everyone woke up and thought they had just passed out. They got up and got on with their normal lives. They couldn't exactly explain what had happened, but all they knew is that whatever it was it was over.

The plans didn't change. Dinner and shopping were still on their minds, but so were other things. The five girls joined Bella and the Cullens at the restaurant; they all each paid their ticket. Everyone tried to appreciate the moment and get to know each other better; after all they did have someone in common.

"So, who exactly are you?" asked Carlisle.

Each girl introduced herself, told them what their soldier name is, and what they stood for. Like wise, the Cullens introduced themselves, and said a little bit about their history before their blood-sucking-days.

What really interested the girls was the fact that a vampire was able to be with a human. They both showed great love towards one another.

"So do any of you have any binding oaths?" Alice asked.

"No. Bella's the only one. Apparently her deity is the only virgin from all of ours. That really sucks." Said Kayla nodding her head towards Bella.

"Well you know, I wouldn't say it sucks just yet," said Bella, "your deity is Demeter. Your soldier name should be Plant-Girl, or Vine Lady." She said wiggling her fingers and with a huge smile across her face.

Kayla stared at her through winced eyes. "Hey!" she said suddenly pointing a finger at her, "Plants are good! Okay, they give you oxygen, man!!"

Bella slowly leg go of Edward's hand, leaned her elbow on the table, and stared at Kayla with a very small smile. Kayla kept her finger pointed at her, then suddenly declined.

"Yeah, I know." Kayla said giving up her argument and sinking back into her chair. "You do know I hate you, Bitch, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Bella nodded her head with a grin.

"Okay, just thought I'd check."

The five girls giggled on their own, while the Cullens just briefly smiled.

"I suck at life!" Kayla said while dropping her head and letting it hit the table.

"Aww, don't be too hard on yourself, Kayla," said Bella with a smile in her voice, "After all plants give you oxygen."

With that Kayla lifted her head in a snap, she pointed the finger again. "Man, I hate you!"

Everyone laughed. "I love you, Kayla!" said a laughing Bella. Everyone else joined her.

Kayla couldn't hold back the smile. "I love you, too, Bitch."

--

After the shopping spree, which was the most fun the five girls along with Alice had in a long time, everyone retreated to their resting places. The five girls went back to Veneetsah, and Bella stayed at her house since Charlie was back from his fishing trip.

When Bella walked in, Edward had taken the Volvo back to his house; Charlie was still in the dark about their getting-back–together.

"Hey, Kid." He greeted her.

"Hey, Dad. How was your trip?"

"It was fun. I caught a few big ones today. Hope you know how to cook fish."

"I do. I'll make some tomorrow after school. I'm off to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Night." She strode upstairs.

She walked in her bedroom, closed the door, then turned on the lights. He was sitting on her bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked up, and without waiting for her, he rushed to her taking her in his arms and kissing her. He cradled her head, and his other hand held her arching back. She held on to his neck and played around with his hair.

Suddenly he separated from her and with one quick motion he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She was very surprised at this; she looked down at her covered breasts, then at him, and he took his shirt off and threw it, too.

He took her back into his arms and their lips met once again. Suddenly he lifted her off the floor, and into his arms. He dropped her on the bed, letting her bounce a few times, then he dropped on her, taking care that his weight didn't hurt her in any way. His lips went to hers, and her hands to his bare back and hair. He moved his lips to her neck, and she kept her eyes closed enjoying the moment. She couldn't let in the moans and groans that expressed a bit of the passion she was feeling. She softly spoke his name, and with that word, he swiftly, but gently moved his hands downward to her pants.

He undid the button, unzipped it, and just when he was about to put his hand inside her pants near her thigh, he opened his eyes so suddenly. He lifted his lips from her, and she opened her eyes at the moment of feeling the absence of his lips.

"What's wrong?"

He just stared at her.

"Edward," her eyes became soft, pleading, full of pain for him, "I want you to make me yours. I want you to make love to me right now!"

At the sound of her command, all he could do was stay still.

"Love, your oath. We can't"

Bella had completely forgotten about that. All she could think about was the fact that Edward was kissing her, touching her, taking off her clothes as well as his and their skin colliding at such levels and extremes that she forgot all about the oath she had made seven months ago.

She exhaled. He was right. They couldn't go any further due to her stupid oath.

He brought his head down, resting it between her neck and shoulder. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't left you, you never would've agreed to it." He spoke in a deep voice full of pain and regret.

She immediately took his head in both her hands, and lifted it up to where his eyes met hers. "Don't you ever say that again, Edward Cullen. You were trying to protect me. You did what you thought was best for me, and I appreciate it all. But don't you ever, ever say that again because all you're doing is torturing yourself, and making me feel like shit."

He smiled softly. "If anyone should feel like shit it should be me. I'm the one who left you."

She raised both eyebrows, "And I'm the one who made the stupid oath."

He kissed her slightly on the lips. "Yes, but if you look deep enough it all comes down on me. You made the oath _because_ I left you."

She just looked into his eyes, and then smiled in a way that made him feel like he was not as bad as he thought.

"Well, if you're gonna look deep enough, it's really all Charlie's fault."

He was confused. "Why do you say that, Love?"

"Because really, it was all my clumsiness that made me slit my finger that night, and well, I _did_ inherit all my clumsiness from _him_." She couldn't help but pout.

He smiled so big Bella knew her job was done. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." He kissed her again.

She wanted to tell him she loved him, too, but his lips wouldn't get off hers, so she kind of had to say it between kisses, and it didn't come out too well. It sounded something like "A-mmm-lv--mmmm--u--mmmmm—tw-mmm"

After a long kissing moment, he set her lips and body free. "Go on and change. I'll wait for you here."

She was tired, but she didn't want to get up at all. Getting up meant leaving his side, and covering herself up to where his chest no longer touched hers. So she came up with the perfect solution. She decided to wear her most revealing sleep wear yet.

When she came back from the bathroom, she was about to take her robe off and, like last time, turn around to turn the lights off. Edward stopped her.

"Turn the lights off first. I don't want to see your outfit at all tonight. If I do I know I won't be able to respect your oath at all."

She hesitated a bit, but then did as he asked.

When she was in front of the bed, the robe gone, she tried to make it as sexual as possible. While sliding into the bed, she arched her back, and then crawled to his side. She laid down next to him, her back to him, and when he wrapped his arms around her, she exhaled, and he spoke his name with his soft velvet voice.

All he could feel were her bare stomach and her barely-covered-butt pressing against his groin.

Once she felt him move under him, she twisted around so softly, yet so graceful and lifted herself up to meet his lips. With one hand she supported herself on the bed, and with the other she touched the side of his face. She kissed him so passionately, that when she removed her lips from his she wanted more, and she knew he wanted more, too, but that was enough for that night.

She went back down and rested her hand on his chest next to her face, while he kept one hand on her arm and the other on her waist.

--

A month had passed since the last attack. Everyone was so relaxed. The five girls would come down to earth and hang out with Bella and the Cullens, getting to know each other better.

One Saturday right at the sun's highest point, the heart snatchers decided to attack.

The fight started out like any other. The girls transformed, they fought the witches and Victoria, the Cullens tried to help out as much they could, and the witches would be losing miserably. Then an unexpected twist happened.

Tellu suddenly summoned the vines from her knuckles to wrap around the Cullens. What they didn't expect was for the vines to be strong enough to hold them down. They were tied by the wrists, the torsos, and the ankles. The vines also had some sort of electrical power running through them, that anyone who tried to set them free would get struck.

The soldiers found this to be new and dangerous. If vines could hold down super strong vampires, what couldn't hold the soldiers?

The girls all fought bravely, they combined the attacks, and some prevailed, but some the witches dodged or defeated.

Suddenly, Kaolinite stops the fighting with a huge explosion of her powers high above them. Everyone looked at her. She materialized a dagger.

"This dagger was created by all of us. This dagger can kill anything, but it was especially created to kill vampires."

At this everyone was stunned. A dagger that could kill vampires?

"And since none of you vampires have heart crystals for us to collect, there really is no need for you in our battles. Besides, you're always interrupting us."

She threw the dagger straight towards Carlisle. Just then, Victoria ran and caught the dagger way before it even got close to him.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Kaolinite.

Victoria only stared at the dagger. _I've tried so many times to kill her._ She thought, _but I have never even gotten close to harm a single hair on her head. Every time I try she is always saved by _him_. And the only way, now I know, to kill her is by killing him. If I kill him, I kill her._

She threw the dagger straight at Edward. Parthenos saw every single movement in slow motion. She saw her stare at the dagger, lift her gaze up, and throw it at him.

Edward, hearing Victoria's thoughts, only looked over at Bella and shouted for her to stay back. It seemed as though he was speaking to a wall because all Parthenos kept doing was running towards Edward.

She ran with such urgency that the only thing she could see was Edward and the dagger coming closer to his chest. She couldn't hear anything either. All she cared about was protecting the love of her life.

"NO, BELLA!! STAY BACK, NOOOO!! BELLA!!"

She reached him. She faced him. Her eyes were wide, looking deep into his. He looked at her, and she couldn't decide if it was anger or worry that she saw in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping her body close to his, and pressing it so tightly knowing it would be the last time.

Edward suddenly felt a thud coming from Bella's torso. Her body jumped, and her head went back, her eyes went wider than before, and her grip around him became weaker.

Her breathing became uneven, and she tried to hold on to him as much as possible. She forced her body to lean against his, but her legs gave in. Her knees couldn't take the weight any longer, and they bent taking her down.

Even though she fell, she still forced her body to be close to Edward's. She kept sliding down his body little by little, her breathing becoming so much heavier.

Then when she couldn't hold on to him any longer, she fell backwards. As soon as she fell, the ground pushed the dagger upwards making it pierce all the way through, the blade coming out right under her breasts. Her eyes spilling tears, and her mouth giving away silenced sobs.

Edward only stared at her. He couldn't believe it. His love had stood in the way of his death. He watched as her eyes slowly began to close, and he wanted to catch any last glimpse he could of her beautiful brown eyes.

Her lifeless body lay on the ground. Suddenly, her powers left her, and she was no longer Sailor Parthenos, but Bella Swan. The soldiers couldn't believe she was gone. Just like that, her life had been snatched away. Edward and the Cullens stared down at her; Esme and Alice cried tearlessly, and loud sobs. Edward tried so hard to free himself and go to her. Maybe there was something Carlisle could do. Maybe it was just his hearing that was not so good and her heart was still beating, maybe…

He couldn't set himself free. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't set himself free.

The soldiers then were attacked. They all fell with hard thuds. They were hurt, and all they could do was try to fight back despite the pain they felt for their lost comrade.

"Sailor Soldiers, fight back!! Sailor Parthenos's death will not be in vain!!" Sailor Night Sky shouted with tears streaming down and her voice at a high soar.

The soldiers all attacked with hurt in their voices and pain in their hearts. Nothing seemed to work. Everything they would throw at them, the witches would just block, dodge or completely defeat. Some of their attacks were even reflected, and the soldiers all fell to the ground hurt completely bad.

They all knew they had to fight back, they knew they had to protect what was left of Bella to give her a proper sailor soldier funeral, and protect those she left behind, but they couldn't get up, much less move at all. They all cried. They cried for pain of their beloved companion and for disappointment that they couldn't even move at all.

Sailor Night Sky crawled with every bit of strength left in her. She crawled little by little. With every movement her body ached, and her wounds begged for the grave. She kept getting closer, and the soldiers watching her knew what she was planning to do. They all followed her lead. They all crawled, they all cried out in pain, screamed with agony, and got closer.

Sailor Night Sky was the first to get close enough to touch Bella. She could barely reach, but with her fingertips she touched her arm.

Sailor Sol was next to touch her leg. Crystal touched her rib, Blossom touched her finger, and Wings touched her cheek.

They all screamed at the top of their lungs with every bit of will power left in them.

"Night Sky Crystal Power!!"

"Sol Crystal Power!!"

"Crystal Star Power!!"

"Blossom Crystal Power!!"

"Wings Crystal Power!!"

The soldiers' bodies began to glow. Each one a different color, but the same brightness. Not for one instant did they let go of Bella; they kept their touch on her, and their powers grew by the second.

Suddenly, all the power that emanated from their bodies carried through their arms and into Bella's body. When the powers had completely left the soldiers, they too were the five original girls, their soldier outfits gone.

Bella's body began to rise. The five girls were left on the ground, but they didn't take their eyes off of her. Bella's body glowed with the powers off all five soldiers, and her body began to twirl. She was completely naked now, and the only thing keeping her from being completely exposed was her hair that was wrapped around her covering specific parts.

Suddenly, her body glowed with such radiance that it was much too bright for the naked eye to see. When the light was gone, she was clothed in a skirt that covered only her back. From the front she wore a bikini-type undie, and a top that covered only her breasts. She wore high heel black shoes, and long sleeves that were detached from the shoulder. Everyone stared at her with amazement.

"Who are you?!" Shouted Victoria completely surprised at this.

"I am she who has all exotic powers running through her. I am the soldier who will right all wrongs. I am the Queen-Mistress of the Exotic Soldiers. I am Sailor Exotica!!"

With that she raised her right hand, pointed her index finger to the skies, and a thunder bolt shot down and with her finger she commanded it to strike the witches and Victoria. They fell.

As they were getting up, Exotica held her hands spread outwardly to her sides, then began to speak again. "I have in me the powers of life," a white ray flew from her right hand to her left and disappeared. "The powers of thunder," a lightning bolt shot from her right to her left. "The powers of the Plantae Kingdom," a green vine with flowers and thorns flew across, then sprung from the ground and wrapped around Victoria's legs, torso and arms. "The powers of the Night Sky," a black cloud flew across, then with her left hand she commanded the cloud to shadow the Cullens behind her. "And the powers of the sun at my command!!" With her right hand she commanded the sun to shine at its full capacity, but unlike Sailor Sol who had to concentrate for the power to grow, with Sailor Exotica the powers came at full force immediately. "This will be the last time you see the light of another day." Sailor Exotica said with a ruthless voice.

Victoria screamed and tried to set herself free, but she couldn't. The sun burnt her to a crisp, and her ashes were blown away by the cool breeze.

The witches were standing in fear. They were so frightened they couldn't move. Sailor Exotica crossed her arms in front of her, and with the same voice she killed Victoria she killed the witches.

"Die."

She flew her arms across sending six blade-looking thunder bolts at them. All that was heard was a single high pitched scream as the blades tore them to pieces killing them off and the remains dissolving immediately.

When they were all gone, Sailor Exotica turned slowly. She looked at the girls on the ground, and they at her. She extended her arms, "My sisters."

The powers then left Sailor Exotica and each went back to their rightful owner.

The soldiers were back in their outfits, and Bella stood there proud, waiting for her sisters to come to her.

"Bella…? Is that really you?" Sailor Sol asked with tears threatening to spill.

"Yes, my sister, it is I."

Sailor Sol slowly walked towards her then let herself drop at her arms and began to cry hysterically. Soon the other soldiers joined her.

"My sisters, there is no need to be sadden. I am fully alive and well, and no one is going to separate us again."

With that said, Sailor Night Sky got all her attention. "Bella, aren't you forgetting something?" She moved aside giving her full view of the Cullens. They were free, they were unharmed, and they were surprised as everyone else. Bella exhaled in relief that they were all okay, then her eyes fell on him.

He stared at her, and he couldn't get that look off his face. "Bella…"

He could barely speak her name. That was enough. She ran to him embracing him so tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, too, and he needed to remember that she was still a fragile creature.

He carefully took hold of her sides, and pulled her away. He crushed his lips to hers, and she began to shed tears.

After a passionate moment, he broke away gently and stared at her eyes. He spoke to her in a deep angry voice yet filled with love. "You will never do that again. You will never stand in the way of my fate. I don't ever want to see you lying there lifeless in front of me. I love you too much to lose you like that. Do you understand, Isabella?"

She cried. "No, I don't. I love you too much to see you die knowing that I can do something to prevent it."

He knew he would lose the argument, so he just took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Just then, in front of everyone a light began to shine. They all turned to see what the new event was.

Athena stood there. The five soldiers automatically kneeled before her. Bella gently broke away from Edward, took three steps, then said as she kneeled. "My goddess Athena."

At the sound of her name, the Cullens all stared at the divine being in front of them.

"Rise, Soldiers." They all did as she commanded. Athena stared at Bella then smiled. "My purpose has been complete."

Everyone was confused. "Forgive me, my lady Athena, "said Bella, "but what do you mean?"

"My dear Isabella, there was a lesson to be learned. A lesson of love. Aphrodite, goddess of love, herself couldn't find a way to make you understand, so she turned to me, goddess of wisdom.

My dear, no matter how hurt you seem to be you cannot just forget about your true love by swearing something you know you cannot keep."

Bella was beginning to think that Athena was referring to all those nights Edward stayed with her.

"My lady, it was my fault. If you must punish someone, punish me. Don't blame Edward for any of it."

"You still seem to misunderstand." Athena said. "The lesson to be learned here was for you to understand that love would come to you one way or another. By swearing your virginity to me, I cornered you to make a choice to either wait for your love to come back, or to completely forget about love. You chose wrong, and I knew you would. I had all this planned out since the beginning. You being my soldier was part of my plan the entire time. You now see that you cannot live without love in your life. You've proven that to me and to yourself so many times. All those nights you were together, all the days you would spend without your human necessities to be with him as long as possible; with all of that you proved to me that you fully understood. But unfortunately, since you cannot stay a virgin forever, you cannot continue to be my soldier."

"But-" Bella began to argue.

"I know that you love to fight, to protect those who cannot protect themselves, to stand up for what no one else will stand up for, but you cannot keep your oath."

"But my lady," Bella finally said, "I made an oath to you! I swore that I would stay a virgin-"

"-for as long as you are under my service. You are no longer under my service. Your lesson has been learned, therefore there is no more need for me in your life. I am sorry, but you can no longer be Sailor Parthenos. You can no longer be my soldier."

"But you can be mine."

At the sound of the new voice, everyone stared at the light appearing beside Athena. A woman with black hair and a golden dress appeared.

"I am Nemesis, goddess of vengeance. I have kept my eye on you, Bella, and I want you to be my soldier."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though Athena was telling her she could not be Parthenos anymore, she was being offered to be another soldier!

"But unlike Athena here, the only requirement I ask of you is to be a just soldier. You can continue to be with the one you love, you can continue your normal life, and you can continue all you do."

Bella was so surprised. She wanted to take it. She wanted to take the offer the goddess was offering her. There was only one thing though. She turned to face him.

He stared at her, and all he did was smile. He gave a single approving nod. Bella then turned to face Nemesis again, and she gave her answer. "I accept."

"Very well then" Nemesis extended her hand towards her, and power was directed towards Bella.

When Bella was visible once more, she wore a golden cape, black thigh-high boots, and her hair was like Nemesis's: black. The cape she wore came like a cloak around her, and covered just above her crotch. A black bikini-style stood out from under the cloak.

Nemesis extended out her hand and presented the new exotic soldier.

"I hereby declare you as the world's next judge: Sailor Retribution, soldier of Justice. You will carry out my name to those who need and deserve justice. You will be the one to avenge those who need to be avenged, and you will have my blessings and my protection with every moment you carry out my name. But know this, the day you carry out my name in your own personal revenge is the day I will no longer be with you and I will take back my powers. The day you take revenge on someone who is truly innocent is the day you will die.

So go and carry out my name and my will justly, and I will always be with you."

Sailor Retribution nodded in agreement then kneeled before her new goddess.

Nemesis then turned to Edward. "Young man, don't be frightened to take her. With her accepting to be my soldier, she has been given strength beyond her wildest imaginations, along with eternal life and youth. You will not harm her, so don't hold back. My blessings will always be with the both of you, as I am sure Aphrodite's will be, too."

With that Athena and Nemesis disappeared and left them all to continue their everyday lives. A small golden wand appeared before Retribution; her transformation wand, obviously, and as soon as she took it in her hand she was back to being Bella Swan. She then willed the wand away.

She turned to Edward, and she ran to him. He caught her in his arms, and he kissed her with such passion that he could not believe it was true what the goddess had said. _You will not harm her, so don't hold back._

With the new powers bestowed upon her, and the blessings from the goddesses, they had so many plans ahead of them, and staying together was definitely a part of them. They would stay together for ever.


End file.
